The Night and the Light
by Anime Sister
Summary: G/V Alt. Univ. fic! Gohan, the part vampire and sayian, has fallen in love with the famous Videl Satan. However, can their love last forever? (FINALLY! CHAPTER 8 ADDED!!!!! ALSO, PLEASE READ THE NOTE FOR ALL REVIWERS!!! VICTORY!!!!)
1. The beginning

The Night and the Light  
  
Author's Notes: I've had this idea for quite awhile now, but never really had time to type it up. Now, I do have time, and I've posted this up for all of you to read! Basically, if you like Gohan/Videl stories (my favorite DBZ couple!), this story is for you! Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and I do not own DBZ (although it would be nice.). I also do not own the supernatural idea of vampires and witches! Now, on with the story!  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan waved to his mother and little brother. His mysterious dark eyes stared back at his family members. Floating 30 feet above them, his spiked black hair swayed in the early morning's gusts. His normal clothes consisted of slacks, a white shirt, and a black vest. The material object that stood out of his other pieces of clothing was an orange star representing the high school he was attending.  
  
"Bye honey! Have a good time at school! I want you to make a lot of friends! Ok?" Chichi asked her son. She almost became depressed at the thought of her only son's companions were Goten and Goku's friends. Although she knew the reason why Gohan's friendship was limited, she desired to see her oldest son having fun with others. 'And maybe he could finally get a girlfriend! Then I could begin plans for the wedding! Grandchildren, here I come!' she smiled at the thought.  
  
"Ok Mom! Bye you guys!" Gohan answered his mother's question. He turned his attention to the sky, and whisked off at incredible speeds that were unseen by the human eye.  
  
"Hey Mom! Can I go back to sleep now?" Goten asked. He yawned loudly, indicating his tiredness. Scratching his head, he awaited his mother's answer. After a couple of minutes of waiting, he turned to discover Chichi daydreaming. 'Not again! When will Mom ever learn? Gohan doesn't intend to marry someone and have kids already!' Goten thought irritatingly.  
  
"Um Mom! Earth to Mom!" The little boy attempted to snap his mother out of daydreaming. He tugged at her morning robe, but came to no avail. He jumped around hoping to catch her attention, but still Chichi stared at the sky with an expression of a drunken addict falling in love for the first time.  
  
'It's no use! I guess she'll snap out of it in a few hours.' Goten thought as he raced back into the house to catch some more hours of shuteye.  
  
  
  
"AHH! They're getting away!" the obese banker screamed. Three thieves smiled at the success of escaping with over 20 bags of money. One appeared muscular with an advantage of height. Another looked short and cubby around the waist, while the third member of the trio was thin and medium height between his two comrades.  
  
"I need back up!" one of the police officers demanded over his communicator. Officers of Satan City were attempting to surround the criminals. Unfortunately, the thieves did not steal money from the bank unprepared. All three carried guns to fire back at the officers, and the trio also threw several sharp objects such as knives.  
  
"This will be an easy job! These stupid cops will never catch us!" the short, overweight man exclaimed in victory.  
  
  
  
Gohan began to rethink his past as he flew toward his highs school. He always lived out in the mountainous country area. As a child, wildlife of different species such as blue jays, chipmunks, deer, and white rabbits greeted him on the days he was allowed by his strict mother to play outside. The animals would enjoy his company as the group would fly together, have swimming races, and reward themselves with the ripe, juicy fruit that the various trees provided. However, his father disapproved of his friendship with the creatures of the forest.  
  
"They are primitive creatures who will never understand you, Gohan. Believe me, it's best to stay away from them." Goku advised his son one night. Gohan's father was a mysterious figure. Although the boy knew his father was a strong fighter, there were always unknown facts about his father that were not revealed to him. For instance, the boy wondered why his father was nocturnal, sleeping by day, and active by night. Another was the awkward advice that Goku gave his son about the creatures of the forest. Even with his father's warnings, Gohan always escaped to the forest to play with his little friends.  
  
It was not until he reached the age of 10 that he finally understood his father's warnings. During a dark night where the moon hid behind the oncoming clouds, the innocent boy experienced the worst of nightmares in his young life. Darkness enveloped his small body making the boy grow scared and nervous. Although Gohan had been trained in the martial arts, none of his experience in self-defense could protect him from the inevitable. His physical appearance at first did not morph in any way. Instead, a strange feeling of hunger arose in him. The boy wondered if he should go ask his mother to prepare him a meal, but instead, the darkness presented him something more appetizing. A small squirrel appeared staring at Gohan with innocent beady eyes. The boy smiled at the creature's presence. 'Why was I so scared? Now I have one of my friends with me!' The boy picked up his friend with his trembling fingers. Suddenly, his eyes turned crimson red and his little friend grew frightened by the eye color change. Gohan smiled revealing two small fangs, and bit into the squirrel's neck. The blood was a unique delicacy that he craved more by the drop. He found ecstasy in drinking the animal's red liquid. Finally, Gohan dropped the corpse, and his eyes switched back to his dark eyes. His smile disappeared as he realized the murder he had caused. 'Why did I do that? I killed him! Why? WHY?' he questioned as his cubby cheeks became flooded with tears. He screamed in terror, only to wake up to the face of his father.  
  
"Gohan! It's okay! Everything's going to be all right! I didn't expect this to happen so early, but I know you can't control such a thing." Goku tried to comfort his son. "Dad! What are you talking about?" Gohan asked with his face drenched in tears. "I guess I should explain everything." Goku sighed. A part of him rejoiced that his son was finally maturing, but the other part was in shock and sorrow at the thought of what his son was to become.  
  
'I never would have guessed that I was part vampire! Dad explained it like a it was a type of puberty!' Gohan thought as he desperately tried to forget the isolation from his "friends" he experienced after that incident. The creatures of the forest refused to approach the demi-vampire. Squirrels climbed to the trees in fear. Rabbits ducked into their holes. The deer trotted off in search of a new friend, and the blue jays flew off in terror.  
  
'Now I know what Dad meant.' Gohan cried. His father knew that the wildlife would abandon him the minute his true heritage was discovered. He felt the pain of loss and loneliness for months. Sometimes, he would try to convince the creatures to play with him, but the animals could sense the boy's dark heritage. The wildlife never returned their friendship back to the depressed Gohan. After that incident, his life consisted of studying academics and training to control his powers of his sayian and vampire heritage.  
  
"AHH!! They're getting away!" The teenager snapped out of his deep thoughts at the scream. He scanned the area for the cry for help. He finally spotted the situation of the robbers and police officers below him. 'What's that? You should check it out!' his curiosity begged. He decided to listen to his curiosity, and flew down to the scene of the crime.  
  
"They'll never catch us!" one of the members of the criminal trio exclaimed. Suddenly, a golden haired man knocked him unconscious. "What the hell?" The tallest man of the trio fired off his guns at the mysterious fighter. However, the tallest member of the trio only gasped at the sight of his bullets being deflected off their target. The fighter with the golden hair smiled and kicked the thief in the head. The tall man dropped unconscious to the ground. "I'm getting out of here!" The last thief raced off as quickly as his small legs could run. He continued to sprint until the golden haired fighter appeared in front of him. He punched the robber in the stomach, and flew off.  
  
"Whoa! Hey thanks whoever you are!" one of the police officers yelled at the flying fighter.  
  
"Huh? Who stopped these criminals?" a black haired teenager asked one of the officers.  
  
"Hey Videl! You wouldn't believe it! A guy with gold hair came and apprehended those thieves! It was incredible!" the officer answered.  
  
"Do you know him, Videl? He had an orange star on his vest like yours!" another officer asked.  
  
"I don't know! All of the kids at my school have to wear these things." Videl answered. She stood still, wondering who at her school could have stopped these robbers.  
  
Author's Notes: Any complaints and comments will be greatly appreciated! I love to write, but I need to know what I need to improve! Please review! 


	2. Gohan's First Day of School and a Myster...

The Night and the Light Chapter 2 

Author's Notes: Thank you for all who reviewed!  I really appreciate it!  I read all reviews, flames and complements!  Thanks for taking the time to review this (unpopular at the moment) fic.  I decided to use the English style of names.  The first name is the actual name of the person, and the last name is the family name.  I decided to do that to make sure no one gets too confused.  This part is mostly to get the plot started a little.  Before I forget, I do not own DBZ or the supernatural ideas!  I own the idea of Koroke however.  Do not sue me!  I'm just an anime fan!  Okay, here's the story!

"Class!  Settle down now!  I have an announcement!" the teacher nearly yelled at the rowdy teenagers.  Some were talking to their friends, while others were just listening to their music in their headphones.  Some of them were even getting into fights over the silliest of subjects.  

"GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW OR THE WHOLE CLASS HAS DOUBLE DETENTION!" the teacher screamed.  The students heard their sensei's scream and finally settled down into their assigned seats.  

"Good!  Now, I have an announcement to make, class!" the teacher repeated.  "We have a new student among us today!  He received a perfect 100 percent on the entrance exams!  I want all of you to treat him with respect!  It's his first day here at Orange Star High School.  Please welcome, Gohan Son"   

"Oh!  Hi!" Gohan slowly entered.  He couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous in front of such a huge classroom of people he was not familiar with.  

"Now Gohan, where should I seat you?" the teacher wondered as he examined his seating chart.  

"Hey Gohan can sit here!" Erasa yelled as she stood up waving her right hand at the teacher.  

"Very well then.  Gohan, you can sit in the empty seat next to Erasa, the blonde haired girl waving her hand." 

"Thank you, Mr…um……" Gohan couldn't remember the guy's name.

"It's Mr. Sasaki!" the teacher reminded the new student.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Sasaki!" Gohan smiled as he ran up the stairs to sit down.  He refrained from running at his normal pace to make sure everyone thought he was just an average person.

"Now, let's begin class!" Mr. Sasaki demanded as he turned to write on the chalkboard.

"Hey cutie!  The name's Erasa!  Nice to meet you!" Erasa winked at Gohan.  Nervously, Gohan waved back.  The demi-vampire noted the girl's awkward appearance.  Wearing a strapless tight green shirt and extremely high cut shorts, he wondered why the blonde teenager would reveal such a large amount of skin.  

'Maybe this is what girls like to wear…' he thought.  He found the idea odd.  'They are most likely to develop some kind of skin cancer if they keep wearing clothes like that..' he thought.  He obviously did not understand the "real" idea behind wearing such "revealing" clothing.

"No use talking to a nerd like him, Erasa." Sharpener noted to his female classmate.  He then turned his attention to Gohan.

"Why doesn't a nerd like you just go straight to college?  What's the point of being in high school if you are just going to ace every subject?" 

"Just shut up, Sharpener!" a female voice demanded.  Gohan looked out of his seat to find a black haired teenager sitting next to the blonde haired guy who was insulting him.  

"But Videl!  Come on!  He's just some stupid nerd!" 

"Just lay off of him, Sharpener!  It's his first day!  Give the guy a break!  He's probably all nervous about coming here, and your just making it worse." Videl tried explaining to his male classmate.

Gohan looked over the girl that Sharpener had called Videl.  Her night black hair was tied into two pigtails that cascaded over her shoulders.  Her face appeared with a naturally angered expression.  Her outfit, unlike Erasa's, contained a simple long white shirt with black athletic shorts.  Her strong hands were partly covered with biker gloves, yet the part about her he couldn't help but wonder is the muscular form that she held perfectly.  'She looks strong, but then again, I shouldn't judge.  Mom's strong, but I don't think anyone would know that at first sight.' He thought

"Whoa!  Videl!  You're standing up for Gohan!  Is there something I don't know here?" Erasa asked, smiling at the thought.  

"What?  Hell no!  I just don't want to hear any of you talking!  I'm actually trying to get a good grade in this class!  I can't concentrate with all of you chatting!" Videl explained, rather nervously.  

Gohan just sat there confused.  'Was she standing up for me, or was she just trying to get us to keep quiet?  She's an odd one…' he thought.  Yet, he couldn't help, but stare at her.  Besides 18 and his mom, he never saw a woman like her.  'No…she's different from Mom and 18.  I can feel she's stronger than the average person, but she obviously wouldn't be able to stand up against even Yamcha or Tien.'  He had only met her, and yet she intrigued him already.  'What's wrong with me?  I better just concentrate on what Mr. Sasaki is trying to explain.' 

'Interesting!' a male figure thought as he observed Gohan from afar.  'This could work to my advantage….' 

"Hey you guys!  Have you heard about the Gold Fighter?" Erasa asked during English class.  (Author speaking: Remember that annoying blonde English teacher in DBZ?  Just imagine her as the teacher!)

"Yeah.  I heard he beat up three crooks robbing a bank this morning…" Sharpener commented, although his voice sounded disappointed.  

'This morning?  That must have been the guy the officers were talking about!  Wait until I get my hands on you, Gold Fighter!' Videl thought.  

'Oh great!  It's only been a few hours and already they're making a legend out of me!' Gohan thought.  He wondered how he was going to handle having two identities.  'Stupid curiosity of mine!  I only came here to be a good student, not a super hero!' 

"RING RING RING RING RING!!!" the bell rang.  

"Class dismissed!" the English teacher said as the students gladly exited the classroom.  

"Guess it' off to P.E. now!" Sharpener said.   

"Gohan!  You're up!" the physical education teacher said.  Gohan stood up with the bat.  In the past, he had read books about baseball, and he knew Yamcha was a baseball player as well.  'Still, I don't want them to know about my strength…' 

          As he approached the plate, he began to wonder what to do in his unusual situation.  'Maybe I can just get hit and walk the base!' he thought.  

"Okay!  You ready?!" Sharpener griped the baseball tightly and smiled.  'Let's see how well you can stand up against my ultra famous fast ball, you nerd!' 

"Yeah.  I'm ready…" Gohan casually answered.  He brought himself into the batting position, and knew what to do.

"Here you go!" Sharpener launched his incredible fastball.  Gohan easily saw where the ball was headed, and took a step in it's path of direction.  

"Oh Kami!" a classmate on third base nearly screamed.  The students gasped at the sight of Gohan being hit.  Although he did not show any sign of blood or injury, some cringed at the thought of how painful the blow must have been.  

"You stupid geek!  Why didn't you dodge it?" Sharpener yelled as his eyes nearly popped out.

"Um…I got hit.  Doesn't that mean I get to walk to the base?" Gohan asked the currently astonished P.E. teacher.  

"Um… Yes, you can go," the P.E. teacher nervously spoke still in shock from the sight of seeing Gohan surviving the ball's effects.  

The teenager dropped his bat and as casually as he could, walked over to the base.  As he walked, the many students couldn't help but stare at the survivor of Sharpener's ball.  'So much for not wanting to show them my strength!  Maybe I should have acted like I was in pain.  I didn't want the kids to know about my strength, but now they're probably wondering how I could feel no pain against Sharpener's ball' he rethought his strategy.  He finally touched the base and turned to see Videl.  She gave him a puzzling yet angered glare at him.  'What?  Is she mad at me?  What did I do wrong?' he questioned himself, his insides churning until Videl looked away to concentrate on the game.

'This guy!  I can't believe he was able to withstand that ball!  It's like he's some kind of super man….' Videl pondered.  She started to think a little more, and with every new thought, she grew more suspicious.  'There's something strange about this guy!  I'll have to investigate him after school.  Wait until then, Gohan Son!  You won't be able to hide anything then!' 

'I guess the day didn't go too bad…. sure I had that one incident in P.E., but I hope they'll just forget about it.  I better get home!  Mom's going to be wondering where I am!' he thought.  He was still in Satan City, trying to run into the country area so he could fly without receiving any stares of surprise from people.  He began to run faster, when he began to feel a strange presence.  'Something or someone is following me!  I can sense some kind of energy…' Gohan thought as he stopped near an alley.  He quickly spotted the energy source and followed it in another alley behind the one he was standing near.  

"Hey Videl!  What are you doing there?" he asked innocently.  Although he found it strange and uncomfortable that the black haired teenager was "following" him, he expressed innocence to hide his true feelings.  

"Oh!  Gohan!  I wasn't following you!  I'm going to my house!  When I saw you, I got really shy.  So, I hid here!  That's all…" Videl lied.  Her tone seemed rather unstable as her voice spoke nervously.  

'Yeah right!  What were you really trying to do?  I guess I'll have to find out by searching your mind.  Hate to do this, but I can't have you following me home.' Gohan thought.  He believed that searching someone's mind was butting into someone's privacy, yet he had to know why Videl had been "stalking" him.  

He was about to enter her mind telepathically, when suddenly, "Someone help me!" a feminine scream ignited the area.  

"Sorry!  I got to go help that lady in trouble!" Videl smiled at the perfect timing.  'Thank Kami that my duty to help the citizens of this city came at the right moment!' she thought as she raced to help the woman.  

"WAIT!  VIDEL COME BACK!" Gohan shouted, only to feel ignored, as she did not even attempt to look back.  

"_Shouldn't you go help the woman too?  She's in trouble!_" his annoying sense of justice nagged him.  At first, Gohan tried to resist the "call to aid others".  Although the stereotypical figure of vampires was the enemy that sucked the blood of everyone, his father had trained him to help save the world.  In fact, Gohan as a little boy had helped saved the world against an enemy called Cell.  (Author's notes: You probably know what I'm talking about already.)  Even after years of defeating this foe of the Earth, his "sense of justice" still rang through his ears, mind, and heart.  'I still can't believe how weird I am!  I'm part vampire and I have the inner mind of a super hero!  I guess I'll never understand myself!  Okay!  I'll help her!  But first!  I should go hide and transform to Super Sayian…' he thought as he raced into the alley…

"Come on Goten!  Fight back!" Chichi urged her youngest son.  The two were training, and apparently, the mother was punching and chopping away at her son.  Goten appeared with a frightened look on his face, but continued to dodge his mom's attacks.  He felt no intention of fighting back; yet, a voice began to rise in him.  '_It's not like you'll hurt her!  This is just training!  Don't you want to be as strong as Gohan and your Dad?_' the unknown voice spoke to the little boy.  Finally, Goten gave into the voice's demands.  

To Chichi's surprise, her son began to glow.  His body started to emit a golden light.  His hair stood up higher and slowly changed from black, to gold, while his eyes flashed from dark to blue.  Finally, the transformation was complete.  Goten was a super sayian.  

He lashed out and punched his mother into a tree.  She gasped on impact, and fell to the ground.  

"Mom!" Goten yelled as he raced to his mother.  He knelt down, wondering how he could easily hurt her.  

"Goten!!  Your hair!" Chichi indicated as she stared in shock.  The boy grabbed some of his hair down, and realized his mom's shock.  "What?  How did I do that?"

"Goten!  Lower your power level now!!" Chichi demanded with all her might.  She nearly cringed at the thought of another super sayian in the family.  

"Um…okay." Goten agreed.  He fulfilled his mother's wish by allowing himself to relax.  His hair and eyes changed back to their original colors.  

"Goten!  You have to promise me you'll never do that again!  Got that?" Chichi asked.  After watching the hardships that Goku had put on Gohan to battle Cell, she dearly desired her youngest son to live a life without that same pain her oldest son endured.  

"Why Mom?  Was it that bad to do that?" Goten questioned.  His innocence could almost make any mother cry, but Chichi knew not to fall for the "playing innocent" act.  

"Yes it is, Mister!  If I see you doing that again, you'll be washing dishes for a week!" Chichi threatened.  Both Goten and she knew about the amount of dishes that she cleaned every night.  (Author's Notes: I don't know how Chichi puts up with all those dishes that need to be washed because of Goku's and Gohan's eating habits!  Goten probably eats as much as those two as well!)

"No Mom!  Anything but that!  I promise I'll never do it again!" Goten agreed as terror filled his little heart at the thought of washing those dishes.  

"Good.  Now, I think we're done with the training today.  Why don't you go inside now?" Chichi suggested, dusting herself off.  She slowly rose up, and began to walk to her house.  

"Need any help Mom?" Goten asked as he held his mother's hand.  

"No Goten.  Why don't you talk to Trunks on the phone now?" 

"Okay!  Thanks Mom!" Goten ran off into the house excitingly.  

'That boy!  He'll grow up to be just like his father someday if I don't do something about it!  Although I'm worried about his Super Sayian transformation, what scares me more is his darker transformation' Chichi thought desperately.  She recalled the time when Gohan was beginning to experience his "darker" heritage that Goku gave to the boy.  Her husband refused to let Chichi comfort her oldest son for nearly a week.  She wondered everyday of those long waiting days how her oldest son was handling the darkness that he inherited.  She waited for Goku to help Gohan through hi stages of becoming a vampire.    

'Why am I thinking about this again?  It's been almost 7 years since that incident!  Goten will probably not experience his "time" until 10, just like his brother did.  Now, I must prepare dinner…' she thought as she entered the house….

"_Goku!  I know you can hear me!  Listen; remember that promise I said at the 27 Annual Martial Arts Tournament?  I'm back to keep that promise!  You may be wondering, why am I telling you this, well…. let's just say I plan to savor my revenge!  Nothing will please me more than to see your family and friends die at my feet!  Believe me, nothing will prepare you for this plan!  Even as I tell you now, there will be no way to stop me!  Just remember to tell your friends that I'm back!  Koroke Cream is back!" _

"Whoa!  Man, I have to tell everyone this!" Goku awaked from his slumber.  His black hair stood up on end as usual as he exited the room.  

"Yeah, and she told me not to do it again, or else I have to do dishes for a week!" Goten complained to his friend, Trunks over the phone.

"That stinks!  My dad likes it when I turn super sayian.  It's not as bad as the other 'transformation'." Trunks commented.

"The other transformation?  What are you talking about, Trunks?" 

"Oh Kami!  You don't know yet?  Man, your parents really should tell you!  Your brother has been through it.  I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet!" 

"Trunks!  Tell me already!" Goten pleaded.  He almost cried at the thought that his parents and brother were keeping an important secret away from him.  

Suddenly, Goten noticed a shadow lingered next to him.  He turned his face toward the figure creating the shadow.  It was his father.  

"Dad!  Why are you up so early?  It's only 4 o'clock!" Goten nearly screamed at the sight of his father.  Goku smiled his famous Son grin to reveal two fangs that almost glimmered in the light.  

"Yeah I know.  Sorry, Goten.  I need to use the phone.  It's an emergency!" Goku emphasized the urgency of the use of the telephone.  

"I heard your dad, Goten.  I'm surprised he's up so early.  Must be important if he's up.  Oh well.  Talk to you later!" Trunks hung up the phone.  

"Dad!  Is something wrong?  You don't usually wake up this early!" Goten asked as he handed his father the phone.  

"It's important alright.  Has your brother come home yet?" Goku asked as he dialed Krillin's phone number.  

"No Dad.  I haven't seen him since morning." 

"That's strange.  Where could he be?" Goku asked himself as he waited for his short friend to answer the phone.  

"Hello?" Krillin greeted.  

"Hey Krillin!  It's Goku!  Listen, Koroke just talked to me!  He's planning something.  I have a strange feeling about him this time.  We should all meet and discuss this matter." Goku said, his voice growing tense.

"Whoa!  This must be serious if you're up so early!  Yeah, we can all meet here at Master Roshi's.  How about Saturday night around 7?" Krillin asked.  He also was growing nervous and tense at the thought of an enemy disturbing the peace that had lasted almost 7 years.  

"Sure.  That sounds good." Goku replied.  

"Ok.  I'll call everyone else!  Bye!" Krillin disconnected the line to Goku.  He began to dial the numbers of his other comrades.  

Goku smiled as he hung up the phone.  'He hung up before I could thank him.  Just like Krillin.  Willing to do almost whatever he can to help.' The adult sayian and vampire began to recall his lasting friendship with the monk.  The two had meet under unusual circumstances.  As teenagers, Krillin had rescued Goku from two vampire hunters.  He remembered how Krillin nursed Goku back to health by allowing Goku to drink some of his red liquid.  In return, the two became friends, even though their races were the predator and the prey.  

"Goku!  What are you doing up at this time?" Chichi screamed.  She dropped her pot of soup at the sight of her husband awake during the day.  

"Chichi!  It's okay!  Let me explain…" Goku started to say, but was interrupted by his youngest son.  

"Mom!  Dad!  Trunks told me there was a transformation scarier than turning into a Super Sayian!  Can you tell me what it is?" Goten smiled.  His parents' voices disappeared as expressions of confusion and shock filled their faces.  Chichi fainted from Goten's question, while Goku immediately caught her.  

"Goten!  Don't do that!  Look at your mom now!  I hate when she does this!" Goku scolded his youngest son…

Chapter 3:

Videl and the "Gold Fighter" kick some criminal ass.  After their teamwork, she puts a tracking device on our favorite demi-vampire.  Will she discover the true identity of this "Gold Fighter"?  Who's this "Koroke" guy?  Find out in the next chapter of this G/V fic.

Author's Notes: Sorry everyone!  I know this part didn't have a lot of vampire stuff to deal with!  This chapter like I said before deals more with starting the basic plot.  Don't worry, there'll be more supernatural and romance stuff coming up soon!  Also, for those of you who are fans of the Great Saiyaman, don't worry, he'll make his appearance soon enough!  If there is any confusion about anything I wrote, please tell me in a review!  Again, any complaints or complements are gladly appreciated!  Thanks!     


	3. Gold Fighter's Escape

The Night and the Light 

Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  Wow!  Thanks everyone!  I thought my writing wasn't very good, but now, I feel inspired and renewed to write more chapters!  Be warned that I might not have time to write sometimes, but I'll try my best!  Here we go again!  I do not own DBZ or supernatural ideas!  Never have, and probably never will!  Again, thank you all who reviewed!  Sure, it's only five reviews now, but that five people who have read my G/V fic compared to my Ranma ½ one.  (I think I might give up on it since no one has reviewed it yet.)  Now, onward with the story!  

"This is Yuri Megumi reporting here live in Satan City!  According to our information, a young woman by the name of Julia Turguia, daughter of the Satan City Bank President, has been taken hostage.  The police has confirmed that they are doing all they can with the situation…what?  Seriously?" the news reporter immediately stopped talking to listen to her assistant's whispering.  

"This is just in!  We have confirmed that Videl Satan has appeared!  That is right, folks!  The crime fighter of our fair city has arrived to help Jules Turnip…" the reporter said.

"Um…. Yuri, it's Julia Turguia…" the assistant corrected.

  
"Yeah yeah whatever…. What's really important is that Videl Satan will save the day again!" 

Videl arrived a little sweaty from running, but not too tired to give up fighting.  

"Hey you there!  Let the woman go now, and I promise you won't feel too much pain!" Videl shouted at the man holding Julia captive.  Both Julia and him were located on the top floor of the bank.  The building itself only stood three stories tall, but still, a person would become extremely injured if they attempted to jump off of it.  

"No way, Videl!  Now, I demand that the bank give up their money, or else this cutie here is going to hell!" Julia's captor raised the gun to her head again to indicate the seriousness of the situation.  

"No!  Not my baby!" The president of the Satan City Bank felt terrified at the sight of his daughter being held hostage.

"Don't worry, Mr. Turguia.  I'll handle everything!  I promise your daughter will be with you, safe and sound." Videl promised as she nodded to the worried bank official.  

"So, are you going to give me the money, or is this here woman going to die?" the man with the gun grinned.  He slowly pushed the gun closer to Julia's head.  Although he didn't state his name to his observers, he was called Ryu Shuichi.  He was your common bank robber.  However, little did he know he was not going to escape this robbery.  

' Damn it!  How the hell am I going to beat up the guy if he has a innocent woman hostage?' Videl rethought the situation.  

Ryu was beginning to chuckle at the amount of control he held, when pain struck his hand, and the gun dropped to the ground.  "What the hell?" Ryu screamed.  Before he could ask himself again, pain ignited in his stomach as he fell to the top floor of the building.  

"Oh my!  Thank you so much Mr. Gold Fighter!" Julia positively screamed as she hugged the super sayian Gohan.  

"Why, your welcome Miss, but I still have to apprehend this villainous crook!" Gohan replied.  He walked over to Ryu.  After landing another punch to guarantee a K.O. on the criminal, he picked up the crook and slowly descended to the ground.  

"Here you go, good officers!  Now, I will return for the lady." Gohan flew back up to the top floor.  Meanwhile, the officers began to talk amongst themselves on the arrival of the Gold Fighter.  Even the news reporter, Yuri Megumi, couldn't take her eyes off Gohan.  

"This is just in!  The legendary Gold Fighter has just apprehended Julia Turguia's captor!  Using unknown abilities, he has managed to fly up and down the building!  He's now flying up to bring the innocent Julia Turguia back to her father." Yuri Megumi reported.

"Thank you Mr. Gold Fighter!  I'll never forget you!" Julia Turguia smiled as her feet finally touched the solid ground.  

"Julia!" President Turguia ran to his daughter.  He hugged her, and looked to see Gohan.

"Thank you.  Gold Fighter!  How can I repay you?" President Turguia asked.  

"Um well….." Gohan began to nervously speak.  

"First, tell us, who you really are, Mr. Gold Fighter!" Videl demanded.  She walked through the crowd of police officers, until she arrived right in front of Gohan.  

"Me?  I'm the Gold Fighter!" Gohan innocently answered.  Deep inside, he began to tremble.  'I better get out of here before she decides to dig into my personal life!' he thought.  He turned back to President Turguia.

"There is no need to repay me.  Making sure this city is safe is my job!" Gohan answered as he began to levitate.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Gold Fighter!" Videl grabbed Gohan's left leg in the air.  "You're not going anywhere until you explain your true identity!" 

"I told you, you can just call me the Gold Fighter!  Now, I must leave now!" Gohan demanded.  He shook Videl easily off his leg, and accelerated upward.  

As she watched him leave, Videl could only smile.  'Sure.  Go ahead and leave.  I'll just track you down with his!' She took out her tracking device called "The Locator 3000".  (Author speaking: Sorry!  I couldn't think up a better name for it!)  Tuning the hand held machine, she finally pinpointed her moving target, the Gold Fighter.  

"Sorry everyone!  Got to go now!  Bye!" Videl waved as she hopped into her helicopter and flew off toward Gohan's tracking signal……….

'Man!  That was too close!' Gohan thought as he changed back to his original self.  He continued to fly in the direction to his house, when suddenly, he began to sense a strange energy a few miles behind him.  

'Huh?  Is someone following me?' he asked himself.  As he kept flying, he concentrated on the energy source.  Slowly, his mind began to connect with the energy source, until he was able to confirm that his "stalker" was Videl.  

'Oh Kami!  How does she know where I'm heading?' he thought.  'I need to get her off my tail!  (Author speaking: Tail, get it!  Although he doesn't have a tail now, it's still kind of corny, I guess the line!)  I guess I'll have to ask Bulma for this one…'  He turned right toward Capsule Corp, but company his dad's friend, Bulma, controlled.   

'Why did he turn so suddenly?' Videl questioned.  She turned her helicopter to the right, still finding it strange that Gohan would make such a sudden turn.  

"Mom!  Is Dad still asleep?" Trunks asked Bulma.  He came into the kitchen, all sweaty from training in the gravity room.  

"Yes Trunks.  It's only four-thirty." Bulma answered.  The witch smiled at her only son.  Born into a family of witches, she became fascinated by the world of science and technology.  Although she did come to control her magic, she decided to graduate from college and form her own company.  She called it Capsule Corp.  

"Mom!  Gohan's at the door!" Trunks told his mother.  She raced down the many stairs to greet her friend's son.  

"Thanks Trunks!" Gohan said as he entered the mega story house.  

"Hey Gohan!  What's up?" Bulma asked.  She found it odd that Gohan would be visiting her at this time.  Usually, Gohan would come visiting with his father at night.  

"Oh.  Well, Bulma, there's a favor I need to ask of you." Gohan nervously spoke.  

"Okay.  Then, what is it?" Bulma asked, also finding it strange that Gohan would be asking for a favor.  

'Sounds like Gohan needs help.' Trunks noted the tension in the teenager's voice.  

"And that's what happened.  Now, can you please do it for me?" Gohan asked, almost on his knees begging the blue haired witch.  

"All right!  I'll do it!  But first, I need to remove that tracking device on your leg." Bulma said as she took out her tiny toolbox.

"A tracking device on my leg?" Gohan questioned.  He examined both of his legs, and sure enough, found the tiny black object that Videl had stuck on when she grabbed his leg trying to stop him.  

"Oh!  No wonder she was following me!" Gohan noted….

'I have you now, Mr. Gold Fighter!  You can't escape!  I don't know why you are hiding at Capsule Corp, but I guarantee I'll find out who you really are!' Videl thought menacingly as she ringed the doorbell.

"Hello?  Welcome to Capsule Corp, how may I help you?" Trunks asked with the most childish, innocent smile he could create.  Videl knew kid these days had tactics to get whatever their little hearts desired, and one way was the cute grin.  'I'm not falling for that, little guy!' she thought.  

Meanwhile, Bulma and Gohan hid on the couch on Trunks right side.  'Now, let's see…where is your memory of the Gold Fighter.' Bulma began to search Videl's mind.  She concentrated her energy on looking around the black haired teenager's memories.  'No, don't need to erase this one…don't need to destroy this one….there!  Now, all I need to do is destroy this one and she won't remember the reason she came here!' Bulma smiled as her mind pulled at Videl's memory of the Gold Fighter.  As she pulled she also began to smile at the other memories and thoughts stored within Videl's mind.  'Interesting….I'll have to keep in mind these memories.  They may be useful in the future.' Finally, the witch pulled out the memory of the Gold Fighter, and destroyed it with a simple spell.  To finish off the job, she destroyed a small part of Videl's helicopter's engine.  

"Huh?  What am I doing here?" Videl asked, as she looked around the area.  

"You came here to ask my mom if she could fix your helicopter…" Trunks explained, remembering the plan that his mother and Gohan formed earlier.  

"Huh?  I don't remember that.  Then again, why am I here at Capsule Corp?" she questioned after viewing the sign on the door that read "Capsule Corp".  

"Hey Trunks!  Who's this?" Bulma asked, as she entered the scene.  

"Mom.  This is Videl!  She wants you to fix her helicopter." Trunks explained.  

"Ok.  Can I take a look at it, Videl?" Bulma asked.  

"Sure.  I don't remember it needing to be fixed though…"

Bulma smiled as she opened the hatch, and looked at the helicopter's engine.  

"Seems like the engine's down.  It definitely needs repairing.  Don't worry, I'll probably done in an hour.  Until then, why don't you make yourself at home!" Bulma said as she led Videl into her house.  The confused teenager nodded and walked into the Capsule Corp building……

'_Thanks Bulma for the suit and for getting Videl tail! _Gohan telepathically communicated.  

'_No problem, Gohan!  I'm sure you'll regret it though in the future!' _Bulma smiled, leaving a confused Gohan to look back at the engine.  'Those two!  I'm sure it won't be long….' 

"Hey everybody!  I'm sorry I'm late!" Gohan apologized.  He looked around to see his father, Goten, and his mother at the table eating dinner.  

"Whoa!  I must be extremely late if you're up, Dad!" Gohan commented.  

"No, Dad just woke up early today, Gohan." Goten explained.  

"Son, are you okay?  You're very late!  You did come straight here after school, right?" Chichi questioned her oldest son.  

"Relax, Chichi!  He probably just had some trouble with the weather and all." Goku winked.  

"Yeah.  Just had trouble with the strong winds and thunder!" Gohan lied.  

"But it's not…." Goten began, but was interrupted by Goku.  

"Listen Gohan.  There's something really important I need to tell you….." Goku's changed from a mischievous expression to that of definite seriousness.  

Chapter 4:

Gohan begins to receive strange dreams about Videl.  While he thought tries not to think about it, more trouble has arrived in Satan City!  The citizens don't have to worry though, as long as the Great Saiyaman is there to beat up the criminals.  However, the appearance of this "super hero" has caused Videl to find the true identity of this "hero" as well.  Will she find out about Gohan's secrets?  Find out in Chapter 4 of this G/V fic!  

Author's Notes:  Sorry!  Just be patient here!  Romance stuff coming up very soon!  Please bare with me!  Supernatural stuff, now you might have to wait on that, but there will be supernatural action packed chapter later, I promise!  All complaints and complements are welcomed!  Please review!  


	4. Dreams and the Great Saiyaman

The Night and the Light  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I knew this would happen sometime. I guess I shouldn't keep saying that I don't own the supernatural ideas, because I used some of my own ideas and combined it with the theories of vampires in the books by Amelia Atwater Rhodes. Basically, vampires can walk in sunlight (even though Goku chooses to be nocturnal). Because of their almost immortal nature, they can heal quickly. They are not weak against garlic, nor have problems crossing running water. (For more information, I suggest you read the four books that deal with vampires by Amelia Atwater Rhodes.) However, there is one part that is my own creation. In my theory, certain vampire families like the Son and Brief families, babies are born human/sayian. Then, when they reach a certain age, they begin the transformation into a vampire. They begin to crave blood, skin becomes paler, eyes tend to turn red at certain times, and fangs sprout. They also begin to develop telepathic abilities as well. Their lifespan also increases to where they are immortal to diseases and old age. Their inner organs begin to disintegrate slowly over the years, while their external beauty never dies. That part about the "transformation" is my made up creation.  
  
As for witches, I've basically made them able to perform any types of magic and telepathic abilities. There is also one detail that I've added about witches. I've adapted the idea of a certain type of witch that Amelia Atwater Rhodes has created in her books. I forgot the name, but these witches contain blood that is poisonous to a vampire. Don't worry, Bulma is not this type of witch, but keep this in mind, because I may have these types of witches appear. (Now that I'm thinking about it, it could be called a Trista witch, but at the moment, I'm not sure if the name is correct. If anyone remembers, please tell me!)  
  
As for plot twists, don't worry Scorpiodramon. I'll be having plenty of those soon! I'm just trying to get the basics set up right now. Please, there will be plenty of excitement once I get this going!  
  
Any more confusion? Please ask in a review or e-mail me at caseyogata@hotmail.com, and I'll explain it more in detail. Now, I do not own DBZ, but I do own (I think at least) the idea of the "transformation" that vampire families have. Other than that, most of these supernatural ideas probably belong to Amelia Atwater Rhodes. Onward with the story!  
  
'Darkness!' Gohan's eyes scanned the area, only to view upon vast acres of nothing but the darkness. His mind began to wonder how he could travel to such a desolate area. His heart began to beat faster at the fear of this unknown location. To protect himself, he slowly moved into a fighting stance in case any unmentionable force would strike him. As he nervously walked onward, his other senses became heightened. His hearing abilities escaladed rapidly, while his nose began to sniff as if he were regressing back to his primordial ancestors. 'What's going on? I can't see anything, yet, I can feel the darkness with my other senses!' Gohan thought as he explored. Although his heart could not help beating faster, his inner mind began to relax. His muscles lost their tension, and although the darkness was a natural fear of many beings, he knew that he was beginning to embrace it. 'Darkness. A word that strikes fear into some, but why do I feel as if I've yearned it forever?' he questioned. Soon, his heart rate began to slow as he smiled. 'At least I still have a heart that can beat. Dad says he lost his when he was 20.'  
  
Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the front of him. He shielded his weakened eyes from the light. After a few seconds, he decided to take a chance and look ahead. He slowly lifted his head. The sight before him made his eyes widen. There stood an angel. Although her hair showed a dark, black, Gohan could not help but watch it as it fluttered in the air. Each strand sparkled as if one touch could warm another being. As he forced himself to keep looking, he began to notice that the angel was female. Her hands displayed nothing but smooth, clear skin that he mysteriously longed to touch. Her two arms rose revealing slight muscle, which Gohan naturally admired. As he clearly viewed her slim body, a white strapless dress waved naturally as if a small breeze was coming. He tried to see her face, but it was shielded away by her dark hair.  
  
She slowly raised her right hand straight at him. "Do you want to come?" she asked, her voice music to ears. His heart longed to hear those words once more. He cravingly lifted his hand to touch his angel's, but an invisible force pushed him back.  
  
"How can you think such a thing? Can't you see? She is part of the light, and you are from the darkness!" Goku's voice echoed.  
  
Tears streamed outward as she slowly began walking back.  
  
"He is correct, Gohan. We can never be." her majestic voice spoke as she continued to back away from the demi-vampire.  
  
"No! Come back!" he yelled. He ran to his angel, only to stop suddenly. 'What am I thinking? What are these feelings? Why do I want to be with her so much?'  
  
"Why.. why.is a good question.." Goku's voice echoed again.  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP GOHAN!" Goten yelled into his older brother's ear.  
  
"AHH!! Goten! Don't scare me like that!" Gohan slowly got up out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Still, his mind was beginning to wonder. 'Who was she? And why did my Dad keep saying we could never be? Never be what?' Although he questioned the thought, he knew the answer to his question already. 'Still, why would I think such a thing? I should be trying to concentrate on getting through high school, and maybe stopping criminals that just seem to appear out of nowhere in the city.' Yet, even as he tried to concentrate more on his academics and the safety of the citizens of Satan City, his mind always seemed to drift back to that mysterious dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Videl, come quick! Some criminals have hijacked a city bus!" a police officer reported over his walkie-talkie.  
  
"I'll be right over there!" Videl answered. She asked politely for permission to leave the class. Once the teacher allowed her to leave, the daughter of Hercule/Mr. Satan immediately exited the classroom, hopped into her helicopter, and left.  
  
"Um.excuse me. May I use the toilet?" Gohan asked the teacher. (Note: In Japan, they use the word "Toilet" instead of "Bathroom".)  
  
"You may, Gohan."  
  
"Thank you!" Gohan ran out the door immediately. He jogged over outside to an area unnoticed by any human eye. 'Okay! Time to try out the suit Bulma gave me!' he thought. He pushed back his shirtsleeve on his left arm to reveal a wristband device that appeared similar to a watch. He pushed a button on the device, and soon, a green and black suit appeared on him. A red cape waved in the light breeze, and an orange helmet with a black visor covered his head. 'Time to go then! The Great Saiyanman is coming to the rescue!' he thought.  
  
He began to recall that night before when he thought up the name for himself. "So don't forget, Gohan. We'll leave for Master Roshi's on Saturday night, understand?" Goku asked his oldest son. Gohan nodded, and exited the room. When he finally arrived in his room, he decided to look at the device that Bulma had given him. "If you're going to become Satan City's hero, you can't just transform into a super sayian! You need an outfit to cover your real identity, Gohan! That is why I made this for you!" Bulma said to him the late afternoon he had arrived at Capsule Corp.  
  
'Okay. If I have a new outfit, I obviously have to have a new name. Let me think.....I know! How about the Great Saiyaman!?' the teenager thought. He smiled at his creativeness and decided to go to bed that night, where he began to receive that "dream".  
  
'Okay! Here I go!' Gohan flew up into the air and followed Videl's helicopter.  
  
  
  
"Hands up! Yeah, I mean you too, shortie! Now, no body move! That's it! Just give me all the money and jewelry you have!" a tall criminal with a dirty baseball cap demanded. He smiled as the scared citizens nervously gave up their valuables to the man.  
  
Suddenly, a thump could be heard as Videl had jumped onto the top of the bus. She smashed a window, and entered the scene.  
  
"What the hell? It's Videl Satan! Get her!" the man with the baseball cap commanded his cronies. They began to swarm the teenager, but she casually "dealt" with them. She punched one in the face, kicked a shorter criminal in the "groin", and kicked another out one of the windows.  
  
"Yeah! Go Videl!" one of the innocent citizens cheered.  
  
As Videl fought off the criminals, the man in charge threw the driver of the bus out of his seat, and began to steer the bus out of the city. 'Damn it! I can't let her stop me!' he thought as he kept driving the bus in an unknown path.  
  
Finally, after each of the cronies were down for the count, she made her way to the man in charge. She punched him, but the man dodged. He got up, and the two began to fight. After attempting a kick at Videl, she knocked him out with a few punches.  
  
"AHH!! A cliff!!!" one of the citizens screamed. Videl looked through the front windows. He eyes widened at the sight of nearing a cliff. She tried to grab hold of the steering wheel, only to react too late. The bus flew off the cliff. The citizens began to scream for their lives, and even Videl began to cry.  
  
"No! My life can't end like this!" she yelled as she felt the inevitable coming.  
  
As the citizens and she cowered in fear and emotional sadness, a mysterious fighter appeared, and stopped the bus from falling with one hand. Videl opened her eyes to realize that the bus was not moving. The people on the bus moved to the windows only to cheer in joy, as they knew they were rescued. The vehicle began to move upward until it was back onto solid ground.  
  
As the citizens exited the bus crying and kissing the ground, Videl's instincts demanded she find out who or what rescued them. She ran out of the bus to find a man with a green and black suit, red cape, and orange helmet.  
  
"Thank you!! You saved us!" an old lady that had been an innocent citizen on the bus expressed her appreciation.  
  
"Hey, who are you? Tell me now!" Videl demanded as she walked closer to their rescuer.  
  
"My name? My name is." the man started. Suddenly, he began to strike odd poses (Author Speaking: Remember the Ginyu Force? Just think of those poses!). He continued his "strange" poses and dances until he finally ended with a pose of both of his hands on his head and his elbows up in the air.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan announced. Sweat drops began to appear on the citizens' and Videl's head.  
  
'How embarrassing! Yet, the guy did save our lives..' Videl thought.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman, huh? Well, then, hot shot! Tell me your REAL NAME!" Videl knew that this guy was probably another "wanabee" super hero. 'He's probably just wants to steal my job!' she assumed at the sight of him. 'If he wants my job though, he sure needs to get a new set of clothes!' She questioned his "fashion sense" and wondered how a guy could dress up the way this rescuer was.  
  
"I just told you. I'm.." Gohan began. He then repeated his old "poses".  
  
"The Great Saiyaman!"  
  
Videl dropped to the ground in embarrassment. (Author Speaking: I just laugh when they do that!!!)  
  
"No no! You Baka! I mean your 'real name'! You know, the one you're given at birth?" Videl specified. 'Who does this guy think he is?' she again questioned.  
  
"Um.. Miss.. do you want me to repeat myself again?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
"No no!! Anything but that stupid dance!" one of the citizens begged. The other people began to agree with him.  
  
Sirens sounded telling the people that the police had finally arrived.  
  
"I guess the police are here! No need for me now!" the Great Saiyaman said as he sheepishly laughed.  
  
"No you don't!" Videl ran over to him, only to trip over a huge rock on the ground.  
  
"THUD!" Videl had fallen on top of the Great Saiyaman. The innocent people and the police officers turned their attention to the male and female teenagers. As she lay there, Gohan couldn't help but blush at the sight. He attempted to stand up, but his strong sense of smell stopped him. He closed his eyes as he savored her scent. She smelled of cherry blossoms on a spring day.  
  
Videl immediately stood up, and backed away from him, her face completely red.  
  
"Look! I didn't mean to do that, okay? So, don't be getting any ideas! I'm out of here!" She ran back to her helicopter and quickly took off.  
  
'Videl..' Gohan thought as he stared at the yellow helicopter. He immediately shook his head to drive out the thought. 'What am I thinking? I hate this! Is this what dad meant by gaining 'feelings' for someone? I thought transforming into a vampire was hard enough, now I can't even control my own thoughts! This is crazy!' he thought. He levitated up and flew back to school, still trying to keep calm....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Videl, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Sasaki asked the black haired teenager. She rose from her seat and walked to the teacher.  
  
'Huh? What does Mr. Sasaki want with Videl?' Gohan asked himself. He quickly slapped himself at the question. 'Darn it! I'm supposed to stop thinking about her! I guess the fact that guys think of girls every 5.3 seconds is true! I swear, I need to talk to Bulma! Maybe she can stir up some kind of spell to make me stop thinking about her! Ever since yesterday, I haven't been able to get her out of my head! This is driving me nuts!' As he continued to slap himself since he couldn't stop thinking about Videl, sweat drops began to appear on the heads of the students around him. 'Is this guy crazy or something?' Sharpener began to question.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Sasaki's face became dismal. "Videl, I'm sorry, but your academic grades or slipping. If this keeps up, we can't you allow to serve your 'community service' anymore," the teacher explained.  
  
"But Mr. Sasaki! It's not fair! Without me, criminals will roam the city causing chaos!" Videl defended herself.  
  
"I know, Videl, but what about your grades? If these grades continue to drop, you may not graduate."  
  
"Please, Mr. Sasaki! Is there anyway I can raise my grades?" Videl pleaded. She began to worry. 'If I won't be allowed to leave, what will become of all those innocent people?' She tried to shake the horrible thought from her mind.  
  
"Well.there is that huge test coming up. If you do well on it, it will definitely raise your grade up. I suggest you get yourself a tutor and study this weekend for it." Mr. Sasaki suggested.  
  
"A tutor? Who will be willing to give up their whole weekend to tutor me?" Videl asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask Gohan, over there? After all, he did have 100 percent on the entrance exams! His grades are extremely high as well. I'm sure he'll be willing to tutor you!"  
  
"Well.. I'm not sure about that.but I have missed a lot of material.I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him." Videl agreed. Although she deep down did not desire to have Gohan as a tutor, a part of her agreed with Mr. Sasaki. 'It's only natural that my tutor should be the smartest guy in the class.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT? Seriously Videl? You want me to tutor you?" Gohan asked again. He couldn't bring himself to believe the idea. His heart began racing, and he placed his hand over his chest stop it. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? I wish it would disintegrate now! I can't wait until I'm twenty!' he thought.  
  
"For the last time, yes Gohan! Now, will you do it?" Videl asked for what she thought was the hundredth time. 'What's his problem? He acts like he's never been asked before! He has probably been asked a billion times at his old school! He's so smart!'  
  
"S.sure Videl! Of course I'll help you!" Gohan agreed with a huge grin. He felt his stomach do a 180, and wondered why he suddenly was so happy. ' At least my fangs aren't showing now! Speaking of which.. oh no! The meeting is this weekend too! Darn it! What am I going to do?' he rethought as his smile turned into a frown of desperation.  
  
"So, can you give me your address? I'll come over around ten tomorrow." Videl asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? You did what?" Goku nearly threw up his food at the explanation that Gohan provided him.  
  
"This is great! A girlfriend!! This is exciting! Do you want us out of the house? We can easily stay somewhere else for the weekend!" Chichi asked, nearly crying in happiness. 'I can't wait! The grandchildren will be coming soon!' she thought as she began to prance around the kitchen at her "assumption".  
  
"Videl? Hey, I think I've heard her on TV! Can I meet her, Gohan?" Goten asked. He used his "puppy-dog" face hoping that his older brother would fall for his "act".  
  
"Whoa!! Everyone! Calm down! You are all getting the wrong idea! She's just coming because she needs to get her grades up. That's all! Nothing else!" Gohan tried to explain again.  
  
"If it wasn't such a big deal, then why are you blushing, Gohan?" Goku smiled as he thought he knew what was going on.  
  
"It's only natural! So, Gohan! Are you going to propose Saturday or Sunday?" Chichi questioned still in a joyous mood.  
  
"Proposal? Gohan, you're getting married?" Goten found the idea surprising.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Gohan screamed. His "odd" family finally calmed down and the Son house became silent.  
  
"For the LAST TIME! She is just coming over to study, THAT IS ALL!" Gohan yelled, and finally sat down again in his chair. He put his hands on his head, feeling the stress of his life pound on him.  
  
Goku and Chichi nodded to one another at the sight of their oldest son stressed out.  
  
"Goten, you're done with your dinner, right?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yes Mom." Goten answered, wondering what his parents were thinking. 'I need to develop those telepathic abilities that Dad mentioned one time.'  
  
"Why don't you do the next thirty problems in your math book?" Chichi asked, hoping that Goten would go to his room.  
  
"WHAT? But Mom! What did I do to deserve more studying?" Goten cringed at the thought of doing more homework.  
  
"GOTEN! GO STUDY NOW!!!!" Chichi demanded her aura began to light up.  
  
"YES Mom!" Goten scurried away like a rat running for his life from a hungry feline.  
  
"Good. Now, son, I think you are a little too stressed out these days. Hey, your doing something that I could never do! I'm proud of you son for even making it this far in your studies! But now I'm getting worried about you. I think you and I should go out tonight." Goku suggested.  
  
"Dad! I really don't want to. I need to concentrate!" Gohan disagreed. He didn't feel like "going out" with his dad this time.  
  
"Gohan! You know you need it! Have you gone this week at all?" Goku questioned his oldest son.  
  
"No Dad. I've just been too busy with everything that's going on! Now I have to worry about this!" Gohan answered. He knew his father was correct. 'If I don't drink some blood, I'm probably going to go mad like that one time when I was 12.' He hated recalling the time when he refused to go with his Dad to drink blood. At first, Goku demanded that Gohan go with him, but the boy rejected his father's commands. 'In the end, I learned the hard way. I killed nearly twenty deer in the forest that night! I promised myself that wouldn't happen again.' Gohan remembered.  
  
"Son! You know you need it! Please Gohan! Just come with me and take your mind off of this stress! Don't worry about it! I promised everything will be fine, right Chichi?"  
  
"Right Goku! Your father's correct, Gohan. You shouldn't worry this much! We'll figure it out!" Chichi agreed with her husband.  
  
"Okay. If you guys promise, then I'll go. Let me change out of these clothes first, Dad." Gohan left the kitchen to change his clothes in his room.  
  
"I'm worried about him, Chichi. I'm not sure if it was the right thing to enroll him into high school." Goku frowned.  
  
"Of course it was the right idea! Gohan needs to graduate high school if he's going to go to college!" Chichi argued her husband as she began to collect the dinner dishes.  
  
"I see where you're going with this, Chichi. Ever since he was a little baby, you've wanted him to go to school and have a good job, but really, Chichi. He's refusing to drink again! He hasn't done this since he was 12! You know how that turned out, right? He was devastated. That is why I'm trying to make sure he gets properly fed." Goku explained, still feeling depressed.  
  
"Goku. Listen. Just like you said earlier! Don't worry about it! Look, you wanted him to find himself a wife, didn't you? Well, he's done it all right!"  
  
"Yeah, but Chichi! Look at him! He's not the same Gohan anymore! I thought he would take more care of himself, but now he's just growing more and more distant. It's almost like he isn't my son anymore." Goku admitted.  
  
"Goku! Don't say such a thing! Gohan is your son, and you know it!" Chichi attempted to cheer her husband up. She moved a chair next to him, sat down, and wrapped her slender arms around him.  
  
"He'll be fine. Just go and relax with him.." She slowly moved her face toward Goku's, only to have his lips brush softly against Chichi's. His strong hands embraced her smaller body, and pulled Chichi into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There it is!" Gohan grinned, his fangs slowly being revealed in the moonlight that emitted out of the window. His pale hands held a black shirt with a high collar. Once he finished dressing himself in completely black attire, he walked out of his room to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! I'm rea..." Gohan began, only to stop with embarrassment. His parents were in the middle of one of their "moments".  
  
Goku released Chichi's lips, and stared at his son, who now had a large opened mouth that touched the ground. Gohan closed his mouth, and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry! If you need to continue.I'll be waiting in my room." Gohan apologized as he took a step in the direction of his bedroom.  
  
"No. It's okay, Gohan. We should be going anyway." Goku answered. He winked at his stunned wife, and walked to his son.  
  
"Let's get going!" Goku patted his son on the shoulder. Gohan nodded, and the two men walked outside into the mysterious, splendors of the night... As Chichi watched her husband and son exit the house, she picked up the yellow phone, and dialed Bulma's number.  
  
"Capsule Corporation. President Bulma speaking. How may I help you?" Bulma asked in her cheery voice, even though the night usually tired people.  
  
"Hey Bulma! It's Chichi! Listen.. Gohan is going to have his girlfriend over, and to let the love birds have their space, I was wondering if Goku, Goten, and I could spend the day with you tomorrow." Chichi asked.  
  
"Oh definitely! Come on over. By the way, who is Gohan's girlfriend?" Bulma couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Some sweetie named Videl is what I heard.." Chichi answered knowing well that Bulma always had a curious mind, until the Son mother heard the Capsule Corp. President laughing hysterically.  
  
"I knew it! Ha ha!" Bulma continued to laugh. Trunks walked by, and stared at his mother in a confused manner. 'Wonder why she's laughing so much..' He decided to tug at his mother's pants.  
  
"Mom. Why are you laughing so much?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"HA HA HA!!!" No "real" answer came out of the blue haired woman's mouth.  
  
Chichi began to grow angry at her friend's continuous laughter.  
  
"It's not that funny!"  
  
"HA HA HA!! All right! I'll stop!" Bulma finally regained control of herself, wiping a tear off her eye. "Just stop on over any time!"  
  
"Okay! Thanks Bulma! See you later tonight!" Chichi replied, and hung up the phone.  
  
"Mom! Why were you laughing so much?" Trunks questioned again.  
  
"Um.. let's just say that we're having the Sons over tomorrow!" Bulma grinned.  
  
"YAY! That means I can play with Goten!" Trunks cheered.  
  
'Oh well.I guess I should have mentioned the Son family EXCEPT Gohan. Maybe not.Trunks doesn't seem to mind.' Bulma thought.  
  
Coming in Chapter 5:  
  
Videl comes to the Son house.will she discover our favorite sayian's secrets? Plus, the appearance of Vegeta for all of his fans that ACTUALLY read this fic! LoL! Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten decide to have some fun by playing with Bulma's potions.We know that that CAN'T be good! 


	5. Potion Problems

The Night and the Light Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry again for the long update! Been busy as usual! Now, I'm on Spring Break, and I'll have time to type more! WARNING: There is more ACTUAL romance stuff in this chapter than the first four chapters! For those of you've who've waited for more romance, then this is one of the chapters you may like, or may completely hate me and throw "internet" tomatoes at me! *Dodges random tomatoes* Ok! Please don't do that until AFTER you read my fic and given it a CHANCE!!!! And for those of you who do not enjoy romance, why are you reading this fic? It's put under the romance category, but I guess you like supernatural action. There will be some in the later or near the last chapters of this fic. Yeah! Gohan will show off some of his "vampire heritage" later for those of you who enjoy that sort of thing. Until then.. please enjoy this "romantic" yet a little humorous fic!  
  
"Hi you guys!" Bulma greeted the Son family at her front door. Her desk clock at struck 11 P.M., but to her, the night was still too early to retire.  
  
"Hi Bulma! Thanks for letting us stay!" Goku smiled his famous Son grin.  
  
"Anytime, Goku!"  
  
"Bulma, where's Trunks?" innocent Goten asked the blue haired genius.  
  
"He's probably in the Gravity room with Vegeta.." Bulma replied to the little guy's question.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Bulma!" Goten waved, and rushed off to greet his friend.  
  
"There he goes! Reminds me of you as a little kid, Goku!" Bulma commented as she eyed the demi-saiyan running.  
  
"Yeah! He definitely is Goku's son!" Chichi also commented.  
  
"Oh! Speaking of sons, I bet Gohan is going to have a great time tomorrow!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Oh definitely, Bulma! In fact, can you help me plan the wedding? I don't know when Gohan will 'pop' the question, but when it comes, we have to be ready!" Chichi asked the favor of Bulma Briefs.  
  
"I can see there will be sparks flying, Chichi, but I think you're being a little too impatient! Gohan isn't like that! It'll take time for Gohan and Videl to fall in love. Knowing how shy Gohan is and how stubborn Videl can be, it could take years!"  
  
"What? Years? But I want grandchildren now!" Chichi complained like a spoiled six year old begging for a toy.  
  
"I know.but don't worry! We can keep track of their progress with a new invention of mine! Come on! I'll show you!" Bulma lead the direction to her lab. Chichi eagerly followed the Capsule Corp President. Curiosity had taken over Goku, making the demi-vampire follow with his wife as well..  
  
The Next Day....  
  
'Ok! Clean Kitchen.check! Clean bathroom.check! Clean living room.check! Clean bedroom..' Gohan immediately stopped in mid-thought, dropped his list of "Thing to do before Videl gets here", and ran to his room. He scanned the bedroom, and sighed in relief to discover that it was clean as well.  
  
He walked out of the room, closing his door shut, only to gasp. 'Why would she go into my room anyway? We're going to be studying in the kitchen! I guess in case she does go in there.but why? Stop it Gohan! Concentrate! What about Dad and Mom's room?'  
  
The demi-saiyan zoomed off to his parent's bedroom. He entered the dark room only to find that his dad had not put away all his clothes!  
  
'Darn it Dad! You could have made it easier for me, but no! You just had to make sure I worked hard!' Gohan sighed in disappointment. He started to pick up one of his dad's black shirts, when a knock surrounded his sensitive ears.  
  
'Darn it! She's here!' Gohan panicked. He quickly raced out of the bedroom, locked the door, and scurried to the front door.  
  
The teenager opened his door, putting on a grin.  
  
"Hi Videl!" were the only two words that Gohan's voice could produce. Although he solved the problem with his parents' room, uncertainty circulated throughout his already stressed out body.  
  
"Hi Gohan! I hope I'm not too early." Videl greeted. Wearing her usual outfit that consisted of a large white shirt and black athletic shorts, her gloved hands gripped her bag of school supplies.  
  
"No no! Not at all! Come on in!" Gohan stepped aside to allow Videl to pass through. 'First lie of the day right there!' Gohan noted. He knew the time was nine thirty in the morning, when Videl had agreed to come at ten. Her early appearance worried him even more.  
  
"Wow! How interesting! So, this is the home of the straight A student! I'm surprised such a genius as yourself would live all the way out here!" Videl commented, her eyes exploring the interior of the small home.  
  
"Oh well.um.. thanks." Gohan said, not knowing how to react to the comment.  
  
"Anyway, we should get to studying, right?" Videl turned to her tutor, only to stare into Gohan's mysterious eyes. "Gohan.. I never knew you had some interesting pair of eyes." Videl in a more "relaxed" tone of voice smiled. Her bag dropped to the ground, and she slowly stepped toward the teenage boy with an unnatural color in her eyes.  
  
"Uh.thanks Videl! But as you said earlier, we should.. huh?" Gohan stopped as he watched Videl wrap her arms around his muscular, yet pale neck. He began to grow nervous once more as the space between their faces began to grow less.  
"Whoa! Maybe there IS HOPE for those two to have an early marriage!" Bulma nearly shouted. She stared at her newest invention, which the technological and magic genus named 'Love Finder 2000'. The device was nothing more than a black cauldron with different switches on its curved sides. Inside, held a pool of a special type of water that showed what a couple chosen were doing at the moment.  
  
"Hope? They're getting hitched tonight at this rate!" Chichi began to prance around in a victory dance. 'I'm going to have grandchildren! I'm going to have grandchildren! I'm going to have grandchildren!' Chichi repeated in her head. Fortunately, Goku had fallen asleep due to his nocturnal state.  
  
"I can see why you're happy, Chichi, but something doesn't seem right here." Bulma pondered.  
"Goten! What did you do that for?" Trunks scolded his younger friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trunks! I didn't mean to!" the "mini-Goku" apologized, becoming teary eyed. He remembered the two boys grew bored. Trunks suggested that they sneak into Bulma's potion laboratory. The son of Vegeta and Bulma was searching for a certain potion, only to cringe at the sound of smashed glass. Luckily, the potion had fallen into a black pot of some sort.  
  
"Be careful next time, Goten! By the way, .what potion did you knock off?" Trunks asked, his curiosity sparked up.  
  
"I don't know.the label said some strange words that I didn't know." Goten replied. He had seen the cupboard full of bottles with strange words in a different language.  
  
"Damn it! I forgot that Mom labeled everything in Polganese to eliminate the chances of someone knowing what potion did what." Trunks remembered. Although he was physically only 8 years old, Vegeta's influence created the habit of cursing in the purple haired boy.  
  
"Trunks! Do you think your mom will know?" Goten asked, growing scared at the thought of Bulma punishing them with some kind of painful spell. Trunks had often told Goten of fearful stories about the different ways Bulma punished her son when he was caught doing something wrongfully. One was about a time when Trunks decided to sneak out in the middle of the night to go flying without his mother's permission. However, he only lasted 7 minutes when Vegeta came teleporting in the boy's path. The father brought back the boy, too concentrated on training to punish his son. Instead, Vegeta left the punishment to his wife. Bulma deviously decided to use a spell that made Trunks blind for a week. The boy could only see darkness before his bewitched eyes. His body ached for weeks due to the fact that he couldn't see and had bumped into almost every wall in his large home.  
  
"I don't know, Goten. Probably not since she keeps so many! She may discover it missing in a week or two, but by then, she won't have any idea who could have done it!" Trunks answered his worried friend's question. "Now that I think about it.maybe the spell was a combination of different potions." Trunks took a random bottle and walked over to the black pot. He took the cap off, and poured the red liquid into the pot. The potion mixed with the white potion that Goten had spilled earlier. Pink started to show in the pot.  
  
"Whoa! Look at all the pretty colors! Let's make more!!" Goten commented. His fear was destroyed at the sight of the fascinating change of colors. He turned around and grabbed with his small hands another bottle with blue liquid, and poured the contents down into the pot as well.  
  
"You know what, Goten! This is not a bad idea at all! Maybe I can find the potion I was looking for if we mix different potions like this together!" Trunks concluded as he joined Goten in his "potion mixing frenzy". The son of Goku and Chichi became fired up seeing different colors change before his very eyes.  
  
Little did the two boys know that the pot was labeled with an icon next to the Capsule Corp symbol titled "Love Finder 2000, Compact Version"...  
"Um..Videl..." However, Gohan couldn't speak anymore because his voice was blocked off by Videl's mouth on his. Gohan nearly awed at the taste of her strawberry lips. She began to deepen the kiss, leaning her whole body into Gohan's. The demi-vampire moaned into her mouth, as his resistance crumbled. His strong arms wrapped themselves almost instinctively around Videl's waist as he passionately kissed back.  
  
When the two released their grips on each other's lips, Videl's eye color changed to a bright hot red. She stared into Gohan's eyes, which changed colors as well. His eyes had also transformed into a bright hot red.  
  
Videl's kissed lips curved into an "unusual" smile, as her gloved hands slowly began unbuttoning Gohan's shirt...  
"Oh Kami! Look at that! I'm sorry, Chichi, but I really can't support teenage pregnancy! Sure, kissing was fine.but what I THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN is not right! Gohan and Videl will not be able to finish school if Videl becomes pregnant!!! I have to stop them!" Bulma nearly screamed at the image in the "Love Finder 2000".  
  
Unfortunately, Chichi had tuned out Bulma's warnings. The mother of two sons was still dancing around with the energy of a cheerleader. 'I'm going to have grandchildren. I'm going to have grandchildren!' chanted in her head.  
  
The blue haired mother knew sadly that she wouldn't be able to snap Chichi out of her "abnormally happy-go-lucky" state. She sighed, and rushed off into the laboratory to see if she could cease the "situation" going on with Videl and Gohan....  
"You're as cold as the continent of Antarctica, Gohan! Berrrrrr!!!!" Videl joked as her hands explored Gohan's now exposed chest. She had finished earlier removing the young man's shirt. The piece of clothing now laid on the floor, wrinkled and abused unnoticed to the couple.  
  
"And this six-pack! You must work out a lot." Videl smiled as one of hands began to gently stroke the area on his lower waist.  
  
"Videl! That tickles!" Gohan laughed. The demi-saiyan became amazed by all the new feelings that arose in him just moments earlier. 'Is this what is means to be in love?' he questioned, as he hands on their own tugged at Videl's shirt.....  
"Wow Trunks! Look at all the colors! Now, let's try adding this last one!" Goten exclaimed as he opened the bottle. However, the door slammed open. The two boys' eyes popped out "anime style" at the sight of an angry Bulma. Her aura even began to radiate. The mad woman stared at the boys. Her anger boiled almost to its peak, but her huge amounts of anger turned into fear as she saw Goten hold a "unique" bottle.  
  
"Goten! Don't you dare pour that stuff into the pot!!!!!" Bulma screamed at the younger boy.  
  
"Y.y..e..yes Bulma!" Goten cried as he capped the bottle and put it away.  
  
"What the hell are both of you doing in my potion laboratory?" Bulma demanded, becoming more furious.  
  
"Mom! I can explain! You see.." Trunks started, only to have his mother interrupt with, "Don't give me a fucking excuse, Mister! Go to your room now! If I don't see you in there when I return, I promise you'll receive a worse punishment than the one I already have planned!!!" The angry woman commanded. She then turned to Goten. "Go with Trunks. You will also serve a punishment!"  
  
"Yes Bulma!" Goten sniffed as he followed Trunks out of the room.  
  
'Damn it! I'll deal with those two later! Now, let's see if my locator spell was correct!' the blue-haired woman thought. She looked at the floor to see different bottles that obviously used to hold potion contents. Bulma picked one up, only to sigh. She also saw the "Love Finder 2000 Compact Version". Although the small pot did not contain watery contents like its original, Bulma knew that anything, spell or potion that entered the pot would affect the couple the pot was programmed to. Since the pot's programming was connected to the original's, the love potions that Trunks and Goten had poured were affecting Gohan and Videl. Since the potions that the two boys were pouring in the pot were "love potions", Videl and Gohan were obviously acting "a tad bit different" from their usual behavior. Earlier before the Son family had arrived, Bulma had left the pot in the potion laboratory because he had planned on giving Chichi the pot, however, the genius had not "cooked" up the water for the device. In order to do so, she needed potions in the potion laboratory. However, she was waiting until later to perform the task. Now, she wished she didn't procrastinate.  
  
'Thank Kami I stopped Goten from pouring that last potion! If he did, Chichi would DEFINITELY be having her grandchildren!!! Note to self, consider taking this potion out of "Capsule Corp's Monthly Potion Catalogue"!!!' Bulma looked at the mix of different love potions that the boys had mixed, and grabbed another potion off another shelf. 'This will do the trick!!!' She took off the cap, and poured it into the pot.....  
"Oh, Gohan!" Videl moaned as the demi-saiyan trailed sweet kisses down her neck, while his hands traveled under her shirt. More desires filled his already "lustful" mind. His hands moved upward, however, a strange realization hit Gohan like a kamehamaha wave from his father.  
  
'What am I doing?' he asked himself. His lips lifted off of Videl's lower neck, and his hands struggled to escape Videl's shirt. He then backed away from the daughter of Hercule, becoming wide eyed; as he couldn't believe the "thoughts" that he intended to carry out.  
  
Videl as well, backed away, shocked, stunned, and almost disgusted. 'What the hell was I thinking?' she questioned. She closed her eyes, and turned away from the sight of Gohan's shirtless form.  
  
Luckily, unnoticed to the two, both of their eyes had returned to their original eye color.....  
"Bulma, why did you stop them?" Chichi asked, almost crying.  
  
"Didn't you realize what was going on, Chichi? Those two almost had sex! If I didn't stop them, you would DEFINITELY be having your grandchildren!" a frustrated, yet tired Bulma replied.  
  
"Huh? Wow! Those two were moving along pretty fast! I guess they could wait at least until after the wedding." Chichi mumbled. Bulma became even angrier than before, and formed a fist in her right hand.  
  
"I save their educational futures and all you're thinking about is grandchildren!!!!????" Bulma screamed, her aura lighting up the room, ready to punch Chichi's brains out any second...  
  
"What? You saved their educational futures? Thank you Bulma! You're a true friend!" Chichi smiled, as she hugged the aura filled woman. The blue haired genius lowered her aura, put down her fist, and sighed. A sweat drop or two appeared on her head. 'She really has one sided hearing.She probably still doesn't realize that I delayed her chances of getting grandchildren....'  
Videl's voice had stopped dead. She couldn't speak, still in shock from what could have happened. The thoughts, the desires..Her knees eventually gave way until she fell to the floor.  
  
'Videl!' Gohan longed to hold and comfort her, but advised against it. 'Not after what just happened! I'll just make it worse!' he thought. However, he finally managed to find words in his confused voice.  
  
"Um.Videl.listen.. if you don't want me as a tutor, then I understand.." Gohan stared at the shirt that was tossed to the ground, and became frightened as the memory of only moments ago filled his mind. 'Why is this happening to me?' he wondered, still shivering from the thought. Then again, he was shirtless. Maybe THAT explained why he was suddenly cold. He clutched the shirt with nervous hands, and slowly put it back on.  
  
'He's nothing but another freakin pervert, Videl! I thought he was different from the others, but I guess ALL MEN are like that! Then again...' she cautiously opened her eyes and turned around. She viewed his process of clothing himself again. 'I really was the one that could have started this whole thing...but why? I've always had perverted guys try to take advantage of me, but this time..it was me trying to do something...it doesn't make sense! It's almost as if someone else was controlling me...' Her thoughts ran crazy, but all of them came to one conclusion. 'It was my fault.. and Gohan is taking the blame.'  
  
As feelings of sympathy and sorrow filled her mind, she finally gained the courage to stand up. Gohan noticed this sudden change in movement, and sighed predicting that Videl would grab her bag and leave out the door probably. However, his predictions were incorrect. Instead, the female slowly, yet cautiously, walked toward the now fully clothed demi-saiyan. She stopped about a few feet away from him.  
  
"I don't know what was going on, Gohan.. but.I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm the one who started all this.. and.. well.. I do need a tutor, and you're the only person who's smart enough to help me. So.. can we start this all over?" Videl asked. She had not looked Gohan straight in the fact, but instead, was staring at the ground, humiliated.  
  
"Sure Videl. If that's what you want, then that's fine with me." Gohan answered nervously. "Why don't you sit down at the table, and I'll get us something to drink.." He led the worried Videl over to the kitchen table, while he opened the refrigerator. Behind the door of the cooling device, he smiled. 'From this moment on, I'm going to make sure NOTHING like that happens again..' He had made his decision, and was going to try his best to fulfill it....  
Meanwhile.  
  
"OK BOYS!!! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW, OR ELSE!!!!!" Bulma commanded in the most annoyed and angered tone of voice that Trunks had ever heard in his 8 year old life.  
  
"It started out like this Mom.." Trunks began to defend himself against his already "pissed" mother..  
  
"It's all my fault, Bulma! I was.." Goten pleaded, on his knees, almost begged for mercy.  
  
"Goten! Stop! I'll do the explaining here!"  
  
"But Trunks! I'm the one who did start it! I should be.  
  
"No Goten! I'm the one."  
  
"No! I'm the one who."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" a male, yet awfully familiar, voice sounded. Yep, you guessed it, Vegeta! The man stepped out in a training gi with a towel around his neck. Sweat trailed down every part of his pale skin.  
  
"What's all this fuss about, woman? I'm trying to concentrate on my training, but how can I with all this damn yelling going on?" Vegeta questioned his wife, giving her the famous "Vegeta death glare".  
  
"Vegeta.how nice of you to come out.. I think you may be able to help me in this 'awkward' situation.." Bulma grinned. She walked over to her husband. Behind her hand, she whispered the whole "incident" in his ear. Vegeta's glare slowly turned into a smile, and soon, sounds of laughter came pouring out of his "dirty" mouth.  
  
"Um.Trunks.. why is your dad laughing?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
"I don't know, Goten..." Trunks answered, staring at his hysterical father.  
  
"Oh Kami! That was funny! I wish I could have been there to witness that! Why should you punish the little brats when they ACTUALLY did something useful for a change?" Vegeta found the situation hilarious, still allowing a laugh or two to escape his "unclean" mouth.  
  
"Vegeta! Can't you see what the boys did wrong? They busted into my potion laboratory, wasted almost all of my love potions, and worst of all, Videl almost became pregnant because of them!" Bulma reviewed the matter to her husband, hoping that he would change his attitude.  
  
"Pregnant? How could Videl have a baby because of us? Is that where babies come from? Potions?" Goten asked. His innocence made Trunks fall down, "anime style". Bulma heard this as well, and cringed.  
  
"No Goten! Babies don't come from potions!" Trunks straightened out his friend's interpretation of what his mother said earlier.  
  
"Then where do babies come from?" Goten questioned, still confused. Trunks hit the floor again, and even Bulma joined her purple haired son. Vegeta started laughing again, but even harder at his rival's son's innocence.  
  
"That's not important now, Goten! Ask your mom or dad about it later! Now, Vegeta, will you help me, or will I have to give you a punishment too?" Bulma warned, as her quick mind began formulating different punishments for her husband.  
  
"That's funny, woman! How can you punish me? I can withstand anything you throw at me!" Vegeta smiled at the irony of his "weaker" wife trying to discipline him.  
  
"Oh.I think I have one that will definitely work.." Bulma smiled. She whispered some words to Vegeta's right ear again, however, the result expression was different from the last time. Instead of a smile and laughter, a frown and fear appeared on his face.  
  
"Anything but that, woman!" Vegeta nearly begged.  
  
"So, will you help me, Vegeta?" Bulma asked in an "amused" tone of voice. She winked at her husband, confusing the two boys that watched curiously.  
  
"Damn you, woman! I'll help you this one time!" The demi-vampire hated the situation he had became involved in, but he knew that he would rather volunteer than face the "harsh" and "cruel" punishment that Bulma had in store for him if he didn't participate....  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How was it? I had fun typing about Vegeta! And Goten's "innocence" was funny to put in. I didn't originally plan for Goten to say those things, but I think they worked out pretty well! Anyway, all comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism is nice, but please do not flame me without a purpose!!!!! Oh, and if you want to throw "internet" tomatoes at me now, you can do so in a review if this chapter was THAT bad.....  
  
Next in Chapter 6:  
  
The DBZ gang meet up to discuss the new enemy that has appeared. Find out what Goten and Trunks were forced to do as punishment. Meanwhile, Videl continues her search for the identity of Saiyaman, unknown to her that our favorite demi-saiyan and demi-vampire is the "culprit". She decides to set up a "plan" to force Saiyaman to reveal himself. What is this "plan"? And will Videl discover that Saiyaman is actually Gohan? Find out in Chapter 6!!!! 


	6. Discussion, Plan, and Cousin Ganel?

The Night and the Light  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Again..I DO NOT OWN DBZ or AMELIA ATWATER- RHODES ideas of vampires that the vampires in this fic are based on. I DO OWN some ideas of vampires I MADE UP! (Refer to Chapter 3 for more information.) Besides that, I DON'T own anything else! Got that? GOOD! Now, right now, I have the Inu-Yasha opening "Change the World" playing in its original Japanese form. VERY COOL SONG! Anyway, this chapter is going to lead into one of my favorite parts of this entire story. One last note is that I'll be using "bars" to separate between scene changes. I was using large amounts of space to separate, but Fanfiction.net was not documenting them correctly on the website, and I've decided to use the "bars" to make the story look more "cleaner". Any suggestions or ideas, please summit to one of my two e-mail addresses. I would prefer any suggestions be sent to animesister@yahoo.com even though my profile is listed under my hotmail address because my hotmail address is at a 61 percent capacity while my yahoo is at a 0 percent currently! So, just remember that! I should change that e-mail address on my profile soon.  
  
Oh yes, and thank you for the many reviews, Silver Eyes Bright! I'll answer you're curious questions now. First of all, only the beginning of my fic seemed similar to that of the anime series. I read a fic that did the same kind of strategy but included a SM character and it worked pretty well. Thought I may adopt it, but instead couldn't stick with the plot because too many ideas of my own kept popping up. Second, don't worry! This fic won't be turned into a lemon! I just added that stuff to get some humor out of Trunks and Goten. They needed to cause some trouble! I originally intended for Videl and Gohan to baby sit the two boys, but then I got caught in the idea of Videl coming over to study instead, and well..you know what happened! Finally, yes, the red eyes are part of the vampire heritage, but I used the red color to express love in that chapter. The potion turns the eyes of a person red and.you know the rest! I'm sorry to say though that the Great Saiyaman WILL be staying in this fic. His role as Saiyaman becomes useful for Videl and Gohan's relationship to develop.  
  
Darn it! One more thing! I do agree with you, GJMEGA. I would definitely hate my mom if she did that to me too! Bulma is a hard mother to deal with. Let's be thankful that WE are not Trunks (or Bra later in the series!). LoL! Poor kids!  
  
Some warnings first: Videl tends to curse due to her hatred of the Great Saiyaman. I DID NOT INTENTIONALLY MAKE HER CUSE! It's in her character. At least, that's what I've seen! An original character by the name of Ganel is in here, so don't go thinking she's a DBZ character that never got screen time! LoL! Plus, I apologize in advanced to all the Trunks and Goten fans out there! I also apologize to Vegeta fans as well! You'll find out why! *bows, begging for forgiveness* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think that punishment was appropriate enough, Vegeta?" Bulma asked her part saiyan husband. The two had finished "assigning" the punishment to Trunks and Goten. The couple also attempted to explain why the two boys were in trouble, but Bulma was a little uncertain if she should "really in depth" explain the about the situation between Gohan and Videl that they had caused. She decided against it, and gave the main reasons that the two boys invaded her private property, could have been killed if they grabbed the wrong potions, and that they had wasted thousands of dollars in potions. The blue haired genus did not favor hearing Chichi screaming at her because the mother of Trunks had explained about the incident with the teenagers to the two "innocent" boys.  
  
"Don't worry, woman. I think they will think twice about that sort of thing next time." Vegeta agreed. He smiled a hearty saiyan grin, and began to laugh once again.  
  
"What's so damn funny, Vegeta?" Bulma nearly screamed at her husband. Her frustration had almost reached its maximum. Hearing the laughter of her husband only allowed her frustration to be expressed in her voice.  
  
"Well.I was just thinking. Kakorot's oldest brat almost mated with a woman, only because he was being controlled by some of your stupid potions! I wonder how Kakorot will react to that!" Vegeta admitted to his wife.  
  
"Goku..I wonder too.I would think he would think of it appalling.but then again.he's reacted totally different from other situations in the past. For instance, he did give a senzu bean to Cell. We all thought he was going crazy, but in the end, his plan worked! So.I do wonder how he'll react when we tell him." Bulma pondered at the situation.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we just keep this a secret from Kakorot's son? It's only a matter of time before this situation will become more common! The brat is technically a man after all, even though this earth society thinks of beings at this age as kids. I do not get this idea since the boy's already gone through the.."  
  
"I think that's enough of that, Vegeta!" Bulma interrupted her husband. She didn't want to hear about the saiyan and vampire "process to adulthood".  
  
"WHAT? You annoyed by my conversing, woman?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"No.it's just that I think we really should tell Gohan. He and Videl are probably freaking out about what happened. To ease Gohan's shock, we should tell him about the incident. I don't know what we could do about Videl. Maybe a memory loss spell will erase the shock away from her mind.."  
  
"Stop right there woman! Why do you want to end it like that? I think Kakorot's brat should not know. It's about time he realized his primitive saiyan instincts.."  
  
"Please Vegeta! Enough about the saiyan crap! We're talking about Gohan as a whole person! Not just the run of the mill saiyan! He's different from others, and is devastated right now! We should tell him."  
  
"No! We should never tell the brat!"  
  
"We should tell him now!"  
  
"No we should not!"  
  
"Yes we should!"  
  
"No we should not!"  
  
Vegeta launched a punch at his wife, but she quickly chanted a spell. The result was a paralyzed Vegeta, frozen on the floor, with the exception of his mouth.  
  
"Damn you woman! Why out of all women did I have to marry a witch?" Vegeta cursed out his anger.  
  
"Because.deep down you love me! Now.. while you become acquainted with the floor, I'll go over to Chichi to receive her permission about telling Gohan about the potions that influenced his behavior.bye!" Bulma waved as she walked off to the room she had left Chichi.  
  
"DAMN IT! COME BACK HERE, WOMAN! COME BACK HERE!!!" Vegeta demanded, but he unfortunately could not move from the position he held on the floor. His body was lying on the ground with his right arm extended out. His hand was formed into a punch aimed for Bulma. The other hand was resting by his side. His legs were just relaxing. His whole body could not move from that exact spot as his mouth threw curses in Japanese and in other primitive languages that only Bulma and other "special" beings could translate..  
  
"WHY? WHY DID SHE DO IT, TRUNKS? THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!" Goten screamed as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders, nearly crying. Their punishment had been delivered almost a half an hour ago, and Goten already was sobbing from the effects.  
  
"I know Goten. I can't believe she could EVEN consider doing this to us! It's worse than the blindness spell that I had!!! This is the worst thing in the entire world! Worse than training for three days nonstop! Worse than walking around naked in public! Even worse than being frozen for the rest of your life! It's." Trunks started his speech, but was interrupted by his black haired friend.  
  
"No Trunks! Don't say it! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" Goten begged.  
  
"It's making all food taste bad!!!" Trunks admitted. That's right everyone! Bulma had casted a spell that made the two boys' tongue's taste buds bland to the point where nothing tasted delicious. She had also put in the side effect that the boys would throw up if large amount of chicken, fish, rice, or chocolate were ever consumed or mentioned. These four foods were among the top favorites of the boys, so barfing at the consumption of large quantities or even the slightest mention of these foods was a crime against their saiyan nature.  
  
"WHY TRUNKS? WHY?" Goten pleaded. The innocent boy continued to weep. For two months he would never to be able to enjoy his meals. His food would taste horrible, but his body would urge him to eat due to hunger.  
  
"Well.. my mom is tough...but I didn't know she would be THAT mean! You know what? I think I know a way that will make her remove this spell!" Trunks confessed.  
  
"What is Trunks? Tell me!" Goten begged. He began to jump up and down in excitement.  
  
"We just don't eat anything. Our mothers will worry about our health, and my mom will take off the spell! It's that simple, Goten!" Trunks explained.  
  
"But Trunks! I'll get hungry!" Goten stated, frowning at the thought of going hungry.  
  
"Well..we could just start drinking blood even though we haven't reached that age yet.but hey! We'll eventually be doing it anyway!" Trunks suggested. A sweat drop and a question mark (anime style) appeared on Goten's head.  
  
"Um..Trunks.why would we want to drink blood? That's gross!" Goten cringed at the mental image that his older friend presented him.  
  
"Like I stated earlier.we'll be drinking it when we're older anyway! We could start and say that it's the only thing that we can get as food since everything else tastes bad! Then Mom will DEFINITELY have to take off the spell!" Trunks tried explaining again.  
  
"I don't want to do this, Trunks! Blood sounds icky! Plus, even if food tastes nasty, my tummy will say that it's hungry and will force me to eat.." Goten said.  
  
"You're hopeless Goten! We need to fight against my mom's spell! We can do this!" Trunks tried raising Goten's spirits.  
  
"But Trunks! You're mom has powerful spells! I don't think we can get rid of it! You weren't able to get rid of that blindness spell you had!" the smaller child pointed out.  
  
"That was different Goten! This time, we have a chance! What do you say?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"Sorry, Trunks! But I just can't do it! Now.if you'll excuse me.I have to go pee now!" Goten ran out of the room into the nearest restroom.  
  
"Goten! You weakling!" Trunks yelled, his Vegeta influence too obvious in that statement...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Dad! I'm home!" Videl called to her father in her mansion. She closed the door behind her, only to be confronted by her butler, James.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Videl. Your father is at a training conference in Canada at this moment. He will not be back for a few days.." James relayed the news to Mr. Satan's daughter.  
  
"Oh.well.in that case.I'll be training." Videl answered.  
  
"Wait Miss Videl! I did not finish. You received a phone call earlier this afternoon about your cousin Ganel. Her parents have asked that she stay here for a month or two. They say she is having problems and a new environment may help Miss Ganel.." James said.  
  
"Ganel? I didn't even know I had a cousin named Ganel!" Videl exclaimed at the news of the relative.  
  
"She is from your mother's side, Miss. Your mother's sister, Ryoko I think is her name. She made the request about her daughter. I will call her back for you. What would you like me to tell her?" the butler asked his mistress.  
  
"Tell her that's fine with me. In fact, tell her thank you. It's been getting lonely around here without Dad. I think someone else in the house will be nice.." Videl replied. "Now.can you do me a favor and throw my bag in my room? I'll be training.." The wealthy teenager walked over to work out....  
  
"Interesting..Miss Videl allowed Ganel to stay even without knowing about her background." the butler nodded in amazement. He knew very well that the teenage girl knew almost nothing about her mother's side of her family. The death of her mother had been a painful one to experience three years ago. Since that day of sorrow, she had shut herself from her mother's relatives. However, her father's avoidance of his daughter had arisen her a feeling of loneliness. When James's question had come about, she took the opportunity to help her family.  
  
'I can't avoid my family forever.or else I'm being just like Dad. I mean.. it would be nice for someone else to come here.. and besides.. she's just my cousin... right?' Videl thought as she changed into a fighting gi.  
  
Little did Videl know that this cousin wasn't just a normal teenager....  
  
"Hey Gohan! We're home!" Chichi announced to her oldest son. She walked through the door with her "Love Finder 2000 Compact Version" under her arm. The device was covered in a bundle of green blankets to deliver the appearance of a traditional Japanese bento.  
  
"Hi mom! Dad! Goten! I'm starving! Can we have fish tonight?" Gohan asked, rubbing his stomach to indicate his craving.  
  
At the thought of fish, Goten's insides churned, and without a second more, he raced toward the bathroom. Sounds of puking were heard by his family seconds later.  
  
"What's wrong with Goten, Mom?" Gohan asked, confused by his younger brother's unhealthy behavior.  
  
"Oh.Bulma just put a spell on him that makes him throw up at the thought and sight of certain foods. Fish being one of them.." Chichi casually explained.  
  
"Huh? Why would Bulma do something like that?" Gohan asked, still confused.  
  
"Enough about that, Gohan. We should be going to the meeting at Master Roshi's right now." Goku said.  
  
"But Dad! I'm really hungry! Can't I just have some fish?" Gohan asked his father. More sounds of puking could be heard from the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry Goten!" the older of the boys apologized.  
  
"Anyway, Gohan. We can just grab something at Master Roshi's." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Good idea, Dad! Let's go then! Bye Mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan waved as he exited the house with his dad by his side. The two males flew off into the night...  
  
As she felt their presence leave, Chichi sighed. 'Maybe I should have given Bulma permission to tell Gohan, but then again.I DO WANT GRANDCHILDREN!' The mother began to prance up and down in excitement.  
  
"Hey! There they are!" Krillin warned the others at the Kame house. With the monk were Piccolo, Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, Bulma, Vegeta, Tien, Chou-zu, Puar, Lunch, 18, and Marron. The namek of the group was silently sitting in a corner, probably meditating as usual. Chou-zu and Tien were conversing in a merry behavior, while Oolong chased Puar screaming, "Give me back my candy, Puar!" Yamcha, Bulma, and Master Roshi played a game of gold fish, and Vegeta leaned on a wall observing the card game. Luckily, Bulma had removed the spell an hour before Vegeta was supposed to leave on the condition that he would take her to the meeting. So, he did, and that was the reason for Bulma's presence. Eighteen entertained her daughter, finding the joys of motherhood to her advantage. However, everyone stopped their activity when they heard Krillin shout out.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Goku greeted the gang as he smoothly landed near the door. Gohan landed near his father, still unhappy due to his hunger.  
  
"Hey Goku! Wow! You've really changed Gohan since the last time I saw you!" Yamcha patted the teenager's shoulder. He began to blush at the comment, making the human laugh.  
  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Goku?" Piccolo nearly smiled at his old rival.  
  
"Yep! I think five years now since we've seen each other!" Goku counted on his right hand.  
  
"Feels more like a decade to me!" Tien commented. Chou-zu nodded, and began to laugh.  
  
"Hey everyone! Now that Goku and Gohan are here, a late dinner is ready!" Lunch announced.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" Gohan rushed past his old friends into the house.  
  
"Well.I guess he may look older, but still has the mind of a kid!" Yamcha couldn't help but laugh at his joke.  
  
"Come on you guys, before Gohan eats it all!" Goku encouraged as he ran inside as well.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Kakorot! You and that son of yours will eat all the food!" Vegeta followed. The others couldn't help but laugh, and soon joined the three demi-saiyans.  
  
"Ok.. now.let's get down to business!" Piccolo announced to the group. He sat down along with everyone else, with the exception of Eighteen and Marron, who had to take her daughter to bed.  
  
"Now.exactly who is this enemy again?" Yamcha asked. He was excited that the gang was finally back together, but was still confused on the problem.  
  
"It's about Koroke Cream.. he's back again." Goku stated.  
  
"What? Isn't he the guy you defeated in a Martial Arts Tournament?" Tien questioned. He remembered the name clearly, but why was the man a threat?  
  
"Yes.that's him all right. He contacted me telepathically some days ago. He said he's come back to deliver a promise he made." Goku slowly explained, although he sounded angered.  
  
"What promise?" Bulma asked this time.  
  
"Basically, after I defeated him, he promised that all my friends and family would die. At the time, I didn't take it seriously. He was a poor sport after all. But now.something tells me he wasn't kidding. That's why I called all of you guys here today.."  
  
"Goku.are you sure he's a threat?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"Yes. I'm positive on this one guys. I don't know where he is now, but I say we keep are guard up. It's been a long time since someone caused trouble, and I do want this peace to last.HEY GOHAN! You awake?" Goku interrupted himself. The group turned to the man's oldest son, who was now dosing off. His father's shout had awoken him up fortunately.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Sasaki! I promise to get that report into you soon." Gohan lazily replied, before sleeping again. Piccolo slapped the teenager on the cheek, causing the demi-saiyan to jump nearly five feet in the air.  
  
"Ouch! Piccolo! Why did you do that?" Gohan cradled his wounded cheek.  
  
"Seems like you used up some energy today, Gohan! What did you do?" Yamcha asked, grinning widely.  
  
"It's nothing! Really! I just had a friend over and we spent all day studying! It's really nothing to worry about, guys!" Gohan defended himself, still caring for his injury.  
  
"Oh! Then, who was this 'friend' of yours?" Oolong became curious when he heard Gohan's reply.  
  
"Oh.um..it was."  
  
"Videl, obviously, Gohan. You don't have to keep it a secret." Bulma blurted out.  
  
"What? How did you know, Bulma?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid! We all know what happened!" Vegeta stated.  
  
"What? Then how come I didn't know?" Yamcha asked feeling left out of this "unique" information.  
  
"Never mind! This is irrelevant to the situation! Now, Goku." Piccolo tried to save Gohan's reputation.  
  
"Wait Piccolo! I want to know what happened too!" Chou-zu interrupted the namek.  
  
"Yeah! Come on Gohan! We've been buddies for a long time now! You can tell me anything!" Yamcha grabbed Gohan into a bear hug.  
  
"No fair! If you tell Yamcha what happened, then you have to tell me too!" Chou-zu complained.  
  
"Now, Chou-zu, I think we should get back to what Goku was trying to talk about."  
  
"But Tien!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Piccolo shouted piercing the ear drums of almost every being in the room.  
  
"Jeeze Piccolo! You didn't have to yell! We were just trying to." Yamcha started arguing.  
  
"Don't make me do it again!" Piccolo warned the human.  
  
"Ok.maybe we should let Goku continue!" Yamcha grinned, backing away from the angry green member of their group.  
  
"Anyway.I will continue. After I'm done, I bet Gohan wouldn't mind giving us all the details about his date with Videl." the father smiled.  
  
"DAD! It wasn't a date!" Gohan tried to convince his friends.  
  
"Please wait until Goku is done.I would like to hear more about this Koroke guy." Piccolo asked the favor of his teammates.  
  
"All right.we'll wait.but once Goku's finished, you better be ready, Gohan!" Yamcha fell into another fit of laughter. The poor, embarrassed teenager sighed at the unlucky situation he had been caught in..  
  
"Damn it! I'll get you, Saiyaman!" Videl cursed. She continued to kick the punching back in the training room. Sweat trickled down her cheeks, and her lungs found it harder to breathe, but in the end she continued to train. 'I'll find out who you are, Saiyaman! I guarantee that I'll find a way!' she continued to scheme ideas on different ways to discover the hero's identity. She concentrated on this subject, trying to stuff away the events of that day away from her mind. The woman fighter knew that the only way to stop thinking about Gohan was to drive her anger out toward someone else. For instance, the Great Saiyaman. She had often resorted to this technique of forgetting things after her mother had died years ago. She began to train constantly, attempting to forget the pain of the loss of a loved one. Now this was a different situation, but the same technique of releasing anger could still be used. Whether or not it would be effective was a different story.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Videl, but I called your cousin back. She said she would be here Monday at 8 o'clock that night. She didn't sound pleased though." James stated after entering the room.  
  
"Thanks James! Is there anything else?" Videl asked, still continuing to kick the punching bag.  
  
"That is all I'm afraid. Would you like a bottle or two of water, Miss Videl?" the butler asked.  
  
"Yes.that would be nice, thank you!" Videl replied. She gave the punching bag a final kick, until he broke letting sand poor out.  
  
"I'll come back with a bottle of water. But first, I'll get you a new punching bag, Miss." James said as he walked over to the storage closet of the training room.  
  
"You know what, James. I've been wondering, I've got this rival, but he won't tell me what his name is.and it's driving me crazy! I need to know who he really is! Any ideas?" Videl asked for advice.  
  
"If you are referring to the Great Saiyaman, then I may have one. I'm not sure if it will, but I saw it work on 'Enchantments' when Laura discovered her rescuer's identity! Very good episode if I may add. You see, she used the old 'Damsel in Distress' strategy! She paid some thieves to act as her capturers. Then she commanded another to tell her mysterious rescuer that she had been kidnapped. He came to the rescue as usual, but as he picked he up to rescue her, she took off his mask and revealed it was George, her child-hood friend! Very surprising indeed! I thought it was Carlos, the man who was always trying to propose to her, but.."  
  
"Can you continue with the idea please, and not the TV episode, James?" Videl asked, growing annoyed by the man's description of the television series.  
  
"Oh yes! Sorry Miss Videl! Anyway, she was able to discover who he was using that plan! Now all you have to do is hire some bandits to tie you up, get someone to tell that Saiyaman gentleman to come and rescue you! Once he tries to fly you out since he's always flying around for some odd reason, take off his helmet and you'll find out who this mystery man is!" James concluded. He had finished setting up the punching bag, and was walking back to retrieve a water bottle for his mistress.  
  
"James?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Videl?" the butler turned around to answer his lady's call.  
  
"Do you really think I'll play some helpless damsel? Give me a break! Like I would ever admit in public that I got captured by some stupid criminals!" The teenager now worked on her punches, with an even more serious expression on her face. "But.I guess it was worth a try.thanks James! After you get me the water, I'll let you go early. That's for trying to cheer me up!" Videl rewarded, still keeping a straight face.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Videl! I'll get that water right away!" James bowed. He was about to leave when the black haired teenager stopped him. "Wait James. One more thing."  
  
"Yes, Miss Videl?" the butler asked.  
  
"Don't call me Miss again. It's getting too annoying. I know Dad makes you call me that, but when he's not around, just call me Videl. That's fine.."  
  
"Oh.um.why thank you Mi.I mean Videl!" the butler smiled and rushed to the kitchen.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"And then he said that I could take off his helmet and find out who he is! How lame can that plan be?" Videl said over her videophone to Erasa. The wealthy teenager had dressed herself a blue top with black boxer shorts that was covered in crescent moons. She sat on her bed talking to her best friend about the situation.  
  
"Actually, Videl.I don't think that's a bad idea..." Erasa admitted. The blonde was lying on her bed with an outfit that consisted of pink bunny pajamas that expressed her "female" interests.  
  
"Don't tell me you agree to!" Videl sighed growing more frustrated.  
  
"Come one Videl! What other plan do you have?" Erasa asked, curious on how her best friend would react.  
  
"I could blackmail him! Yeah! Then he would HAVE to tell me who he is!" Videl answered.  
  
"And how are you going to blackmail him, exactly?" Erasa asked, becoming more curious by the second.  
  
"Oh.you'll find out Erasa.you'll find out.." Videl smiled as she took out a phonebook.  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan flew off into the morning sky, ready for school.  
  
"Bye Sweetie! Have a good day!" Chichi waved to her oldest son. She walked back inside, only to see Goten awake.  
  
"Well.good morning Goten! How are you feeling today?" the mother asked.  
  
"I think a little better. I'm hungry.can I have something to eat?" Goten asked.  
  
"Certainly! In fact, I have some rice ready if you want that first." Chichi said as she scooped some rice into a bowl for her youngest son.  
  
"Thank you Mom." Goten wearingly accepted the food and chopsticks. He attempted to eat the carbohydrates, only to frown when the food tasted almost like garbage! He attempted to add some dried fish on the grains, but the taste stayed the same.  
  
"Is something wrong, Goten?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Um.I forgot to say that the spell Bulma put on me makes all food taste bad." Goten cried.  
  
"Well, you better eat it anyway, or else you'll starve yourself to death, Goten. In fact, I think this spell she put on you two is too cruel! I was planning on talking to her about it later this morning. But still, you should eat it up." Chichi commanded.  
  
"Yes Mom." Goten gobbled up the food quickly. For the first time in his life, he was not looking forward to eating.....  
  
'Finally! School's over for today! I guess I can head out as Saiyaman!' Gohan thought as he raced out of Orange Star High School. He crept into an unknown alley, and used his wristband to transform into the hero of Satan City. Once he was done transforming, he flew off into the sky ready to fight crime and go home without anyone starting at a flying Gohan. Being Saiyaman and flying home was much easier for the society to accept than Gohan, what many people perceived as a teenage genus, flying around.  
  
The hero relaxed, thinking that there wasn't any trouble to deal with, when he suddenly heard a scream. 'Okay.maybe I spoke too soon..' Gohan thought as he flew down...  
  
He landed on the concrete of a street in Satan City. He walked over to an officer and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem, officer?" Saiyaman asked the official.  
  
"We have a hostage situation here! Ryoko Maki has taken all these people hostage!" the officer explained to the hero.  
  
"Oh! There he is! Great Saiyaman! Ryoko is demanding that she speaks with you!" another officer relayed the message.  
  
"What? Fine then! I'll have to settle this with her personally!" Saiyaman agreed as he followed the officer to Ryoko.  
  
"Here he is Madam, now, please don't shoot me!" the officer begged as he ran off for his life.  
  
"Excellent. I have you now, Great Saiyaman!" Ryoko marveled in the presence of Gohan. Covered in a black ninja outfit, her eyes glared at the man. Her right hand held a gun aimed at a group of innocent civilians. Her left hand held a mother with her six-year old daughter.  
  
"Listen, Ryoko! I don't know why you are doing this, but drop the gun and I promise this won't hurt as much.." Saiyaman demanded. He formed a fist in his right hand ready to strike.  
  
"I don't think you'll be laying a single punch at me, Saiyaman!" Ryoko said, confidence heard in her voice. She smiled as she aimed the gun at the mother she held with her left hand.  
  
"You come at me, and she dies!" the ninja woman stated. The mother screamed again, holding tightly her daughter.  
  
"Don't! Stop it!" Saiyaman ordered, fearing for the mother and her daughter's lives.  
  
"Then do me one favor, and reveal your true identity right now!" Ryoko demanded. She held the woman tighter, and now aimed the gun at the lady's head.  
  
"No.I won't.." Gohan whispered as he rushed in at his fullest speed and slapped the gun out of Ryoko's hand.  
  
"There! Give up now, or I'll have to make this painful!" Saiyaman said in his "I'm the Champion of Justice" voice.  
  
Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and the woman fell to the ground. Her daughter crawled out, still alive. "Mommy? Mommy!!!" the daughter cried as she saw the blood wound in her mother's back.  
  
"What?" the hero turned to see another person in a ninja outfit with a gun.  
  
"Had to be done, you know! You did attack Ryoko. Now, we have people surrounding this entire place. Others are occupying the police. Now, tell us who you are, or else another one will die!" the person demanded. Gohan tried to concentrate, but the cries of the little girl echoed in his ears. 'I have to do something! These innocent people, they're going to die.unless.' the teenager smiled at the thought.  
  
"What's that grin more, buddy? You better tell us who you are, or else!" Ryoko demanded from behind him. However, the man did not move or say anything.  
  
"Well? Do we have to kill someone else? Say something!" Ryoko demanded. She walked over to the figure, only to hear shouts of a little girl from her right side.  
  
"No No! You're not supposed to rescue me! You're supposed to tell us who you are, Saman!" the little girl demanded as Saiyaman had picked her up.  
  
"Huh?" The two Saiyamans confused Ryoko. The other ninja charged at the Saiyaman that stood in front of Ryoko, only to run through it. It disappeared after that.  
  
"Damn it! It was just a mirage!" the ninja cursed.  
  
"No no! I told you befare! Don't rescue me!" the little girl continued to refuse help from the hero.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? I'm trying to rescue you from these criminals!" the Great Saiyaman shouted at the girl.  
  
"Um.honey! You weren't supposed to say that!" the mother said on the ground.  
  
"What? Hey! I thought you were dead!" Saiyaman became confused.  
  
"Now look at what you've done, Kira!" the mother scolded the girl.  
  
"Sorry mommy! But Saman was going against the script!" Kira, the girl, apologized.  
  
"This is no use! She's already spoiled it! We might as well give up!" the ninja from before sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh um.that's good! Now I don't have to fight any of you!" Gohan smiled at the idea.  
  
"No! We're not giving up that easily! Come on! I paid you all, and this is the return I get?" Ryoko complained to her colleagues.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! I know that voice! Is that you, Miss Videl?" the Great Saiyaman noted.  
  
"Oh.um.what are you talking about! I'm not Videl! Didn't the officer tell you? I'm Ryoko Misaki!" the ninja replied.  
  
"No.I thought you were Ryoko Maki!" the hero stated the mistake.  
  
"Um.no! I'm Ryoko Misaki! Didn't the officer get my name right? Damn it!" the woman stated, becoming angry.  
  
"Now I definitely know! It has to be you, Videl! What's going on here? Is this some kind of act?" the hero asked.  
  
"No! Now! Tell us who you are or."  
  
"Forget it, Videl! He already knows! It's too late!" the ninja guy took off the cloth surrounding his head. He revealed himself as Sharpener.  
  
"Sharpener! What are you doing here?" Gohan questioned his classmate.  
  
"Huh? How did you know my name?" the blonde asked. Saiyaman jumped, and covered his mouth with both hands. 'Oops!' he thought.  
  
"This is hopeless! I'm leaving!" one of the innocent civilians stated as he left.  
  
"Yeah! Sorry, but I'll be going to! We already got our money!" another civilian said and exited as well. Soon, more civilians began to leave, until only Sharpener, Saiyaman, the mother, Kira, and the mysterious Ryoko were left.  
  
"Actually, I should go too. This red paint will definitely stain my shirt!" the mother excused herself as she took her daughter and walked off.  
  
"Come back here! Hey!" Ryoko yelled. Suddenly, the woman felt the black clothing on her head pull off from the back. Her exposed head revealed that she was indeed, Videl.  
  
"Miss Videl! Why?" Saiyaman asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Because, baka! I need to know who you really are! Seriously!" Videl told the oddly clothed man.  
  
"Well.. like I said before, I'm..." The hero began dancing around in different poses that he had made up the night before.  
  
"Saiyaman!"  
  
"Just SHUT UP about that crap!" Videl exclaimed, letting her frustration loose.  
  
"Well.sorry! But I must be leaving now!" Gohan flew into the air.  
  
"Until next time, bye!" He waved as he blasted away.  
  
"Damn it!" Videl cursed again as she sat down on the floor.  
  
"Hey Videl! Why are you so eager to find out Saiyaman's true identity? It's not like he's better, than your man here!" Sharpener winked. Instead of receiving a thank you from Videl, he received a slap on the face from the angry teenager....  
  
"Damn it!" Videl cursed once again. (A/U: She's really mad here!) "I can't believe it! How am I going to find out who Saiyaman really is?"  
  
"Excuse me, Videl." James interrupted Videl. Luckily, the butler had remembered to call Videl by her name and not add the annoying "Miss" to it. Now, if only the Great Saiyaman a.k.a. Gohan could remember that.  
  
"What is it now, James?" Videl demanded, giving him an angered look.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Videl, but according to some maids, Ganel is here!" James said.  
  
"Oh Kami! I forgot about that! I'll be down there right away!" Videl jumped off her bed and rushed down the stairs. She passed by James, who was carrying suitcases up the stairs. Videl ignored her butler as she raced down to meet her cousin. 'I can't believe that I forgot! What kind of cousin am I? Not a good one!' the teenager thought.  
  
She finally arrived at the entrance to see Ganel for the first time. Her hair was a black color similar to Videl's hair shade. Instead of having her hair in pigtails like the Satan City fighter, she had most of it cut off to where she could almost be mistaken for a guy! A red headband crossed around her head. Mysterious coal eyes stared back at Hercule's daughter, while a small nose towered itself on her face. She held a muscular form under her loose black robes. Finally, her feet were warmed by non-laced tennis shoes that provided comfort, but not good fashion.  
  
"You must be Videl that my mom has told me so much about. I'm Ganel. It's good to finally meet you!" she said as she shook Videl's hand.  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Anyway, I'm still open to suggestions! Please review! Even if it's only one word, I want to know that there are people who read this stuff! Thanks!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Ganel appears as a new student at Orange Star High School, but who is she really? And why does she pose a threat to Gohan? Plus, Chichi attempts to talk Bulma into removing the spell from Goten and Trunks. Will she succeed? Find out in Chapter 7! 


	7. Ganel, the vampire hunter

The Night and the Light  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Author's Notes: I have a lot to discuss here! First of all, I apologize for the errors in Chapter 6! My computer unfortunately thought that the little borders I put were REAL borders and split the pages in that way! So, Chapter 6 appeared as if there wasn't any borders in the second half of the fic. I reread it on Fanfiction.net, and it confused me without the borders! So, I'm going to try something different! Again, sorry if the disappearance of the borders confused anyone!  
  
Second, I forgot to explain a small detail about Ganel. Since Akira Toriyama probably came up with the name Videl by switching around the letters in the word devil, I decided to have her cousin have the name Ganel since Ganel is Angel with mixed up letters!  
  
Third, I think I described Gohan having dark black eyes. If I didn't, now you know! His saiyan heritage has given him black eyes at this point in the story. Now, for later chapters, that's at different story!  
  
Finally, I DO NOT OWN DBZ or AMELIA ATWATER RHODES ideas on vampires! I do own some of my own ideas about vampires (refer to Chapter 3 for more information). I'm sorry if this is sounding repetitive, but I try to say it as much as I can because of this incident that happened in my Geometry class. I decided to do all my work on separate sheets of binder paper. So, I wrote on every section of the worksheet "See Binder paper for work". I wrote it on all sections except for one, which was the last section. This guy thought I had done all the work EXCEPT the one section I did not label! So, I got a C, but luckily, I took it to my teacher and she gave me full credit! Ever since that day, I'm going to TRY to put this disclaimer on for those of you THAT NEED REPEATING like that guy! I also do own Ganel since she is my original character!  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this part! It's one of my favorites because of Ganel! Enjoy!  
  
***~~~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Class! Settle down now! We have a new student with us today!" Mr. Sasaki attempted to grasp the attention of the rowdy high school students. 'I guess I'll have to resort to this again.' he sighed at the memory of the day Gohan arrived.  
  
"CALM DOWN OR ELSE EVERYONE GETS DOUBLE DETENTION!" he nearly screamed out. The students blinked a few times, but finally settled down into their assigned seats.  
  
"Thank you! Now, like I said earlier, we have a new student today. Her name is Ganel Minamora. Please welcome her. It's her first time in Satan City, plus she is also the cousin of Videl here. " the teacher pointed out.  
  
"Whoa! The cousin of Videl! Sweet!" a guy exclaimed. More teenagers began whispering comments to one another as they stared at the new comer. Ganel's appearance was quite different from the night before when she had arrived at the Satan mansion. Blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt showed a casual look rather than a mysterious, almost haunting style with the black robe from the night before. The only similarity between the two outfits was that the red headband was still present.  
  
"Well.now since you are Videl's cousin, I guess you can sit in the empty spot near Gohan, the guy with the black vest over there near your cousin." Mr. Sasaki pointed out.  
  
"Thank you, Mr..." Ganel could not remember his name.  
  
"Sasaki.Mr. Sasaki! Why does this always happen to me?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes.thank you Mr. Sasaki." Ganel bowed and headed to her assigned seat. As she walked up the stairs, Mr. Sasaki started his lesson of the day. However, Ganel wasn't paying attention. Instead, she stopped on the fifth step, and paused. 'Something isn't right..I feel a strange presence in the area..' Ganel thought as she then proceeded to her seat once more.  
  
"Hey Ganel! My name's Erasa, Videl's girlfriend!" Erasa winked at the new student.  
  
"I'm Sharpener. Need any protection against someone, just call me, babe!" Sharpener smiled.  
  
"Um.yeah! Sure!" Ganel responded, finding the blonde guy a little embarrassing.  
  
"Oh.and this quiet guy here is Gohan! Say hi Gohan!" Erasa pointed out.  
  
"Oh..um.hi! I'm Gohan! Nice to meet you, Ganel!" the genius greeted. He and Ganel shook hands, but both felt surprised deep down in their minds. 'This.this.energy.it's.almost.like a vampire!' Ganel concluded as she sensed the tiny waves of dark energy that Gohan emitted. 'Why am I getting the chills all of a sudden? I haven't had this bad of a feeling since Cell appeared!' Gohan noted.  
  
"I know it's your first day and all, but can you please pay attention, Ganel! You too, Gohan!" Mr. Sasaki demanded.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sasaki!" both replied in unison. Their hands broke apart, and their minds resumed to their schoolwork..  
  
#@####~~~~~~~~~~#$%@  
  
"Damn it! I can't believe Mom removed all my knives and guns!" Ganel cursed at her mother's security. She dropped to the floor of the bedroom that Videl had allowed the girl to live in for the time she was staying.  
  
"Why Mom? Why are you doing this to me?" Ganel begged as tears streamed down her face. She slapped her fists on the ground, causing the dresser and bed to shake a little. 'Mom! Why? I thought you would have enjoyed my position as a hunter! But no! You've always wanted to destroy my life!' She thought as her mind began to flashback...  
  
"Ganel! Ganel?" a man called out. His brown hair waved in the gentle breeze of spring. Clear blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight, as his tall figure could display potential for an NBA position.  
  
"I'm coming Izzy!" Ganel answered back. She smiled as she chanted a spell.  
  
"All right! But you better hurry up! We should get training!" Izzy smiled a movie star grin.  
  
"Ok! I'm here!" the female teen announced. However, there was no one in the grassy area but the tall man. Suddenly, he pivoted 180 degrees and wrapped his arms around the air around him.  
  
"Nice try on the invisibility spell, but you forgot to lower your power level as well!" Izzy pointed out to the empty space that his arms held.  
  
"Oh! You are too good to fool!" Ganel admitted as she took of the spell to reveal herself in a training gi. However, this Ganel possessed long, dark hair that swayed in the wind.  
  
"You really should cut off your hair. Vamps will easily be able to grab it.."  
  
"But I like my long hair!" Ganel smiled as she felt comfortable in the man's arms.  
  
"Yes.I like it too.but for your sake, it's better that you cut it off." Izzy said. His hands tangled themselves in her hair, as he closed his eyes in a relaxing manner.  
  
"Yes.I'll definitely miss it." Izzy said.  
  
"Um.I'm sorry to interrupt your 'moment' here.. But we should really get started!" a female voice forced the two to separate. She walked over to the couple to reveal herself in some sweats and a tank. Short blonde hair covered only her head, as gleaming green eyes stared at the scene. She stood shorter than most people, about 4 foot 11 inches, but she held an image and emitted an aura that gave the message "Don't mess with me! I may be short, but I can still kick butt!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Amber!" Ganel apologized. She bowed to her superior. Even though Ganel at the time stood around 5 foot 5 inches, she respected Amber for her better skills in fighting.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why Oden chose you to accompany us, but He is not one to make mistakes. Now, let's get started!" Amber commanded.  
  
'Those were the happy days of my life. Amber and Izzy always made sure I was training hard. Ever since the day the Great Oden appeared in my dream and told me of my destiny as a vampire hunter, my life was never the same! Until.that day...'  
  
"Ganel! Have you gone mad? Why are you keeping these knives? And what about these guns?" the mother exclaimed as she held three knives and two guns in her hands. She had found them in her daughter's drawers while putting away some clothes.  
  
"Mom! Didn't I tell you? I need those to kill the vamps!" Ganel grabbed the weapons out of her mother's hands and placed them on the bed of her bedroom.  
  
"It's those people you hang out with, isn't it? They're bad people if they're making you keep weapons!" the mother shouted.  
  
"No mom! It isn't like that at all!" Ganel tried to explain.  
  
"And who's this Oden guy that you worship? Are you involved with some kind of cult?" the mother demanded.  
  
"No! Oden is the greatest vampire hunter there ever was! He close me to be one of the vampire hunters!" the daughter defended. She and her friends always looked up to the hero who had saved many innocent lives from the destruction of vampires long ago..  
  
"Well.I will not tolerate this, young lady! I think it's this neighborhood! That's it! I'm sending you to your Uncle Hercule's! He owns his own city, and I think it will be better for you than this small town!" the mother decided as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Mom! No! You don't understand!"  
  
"I understand perfectly, sweetie! Now, pack your bags! You'll be leaving soon!"  
  
'With that.she probably searched my bags and threw out my weapons! She even threw out my spell book and everything else except my clothes!' Ganel thought. She still wondered why her mother worried so much. 'If she could only understand what an honor is it is to be chosen..Damn it! Why am I crying? Amber taught me how to keep a straight face. and still.I can't stop the tears..'  
  
"Oh.hi Ganel!" Videl greeted as she entered the room. However, she saw tears streaming down her cousin's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh.um.I'm practicing for my drama class at school! That's all!" Ganel smiled as she wiped off the tears.  
  
"I didn't know you had signed up for drama, Ganel.."  
  
"Yeah.I did.and I'm going to try out for a role in a play, but the role requires some crying..so I'm just practicing." the cousin lied.  
  
"Well.it looks pretty real to me.so I guess you are a good actor." Videl noted. Ganel sat there as she felt her cousin walk closer to her.  
  
"But.I know that those tears are real.so.what happened?" Videl asked, handing the other teenager a tissue.  
  
"Huh? How did you know?" Ganel questioned, curious.  
  
"Let's say I have experience.." Videl admitted, remembering the after affects of her mother's death.  
  
"Oh.well.I guess you could say that I'm a little homesick." Ganel partially confessed.  
  
"That's ok. You know what takes my mind off that kind of thing? Training! Do you do martial arts?"  
  
"Yeah. You know what, that doesn't sound half bad! Let me get changed and I'll join you in that training room I saw downstairs." Ganel said, finally cheering up...  
  
#@~!!@#$$%%%#@@$$@@@@  
  
"So.Chichi.you wanted to talk to me about something?" Bulma asked. The two ladies were sitting down in a lounge area of Capsule Corp. The mother of Goten had asked for a conference with the witch earlier, and Bulma easily granted her desire.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten had their ears to the door, listening to their mother's upcoming conversation.  
  
"Goten.do you really think your mom will be able to convince my mom to take off the spell." Trunks asked.  
  
"I hope so, Trunks!" Goten replied. Both boys then resumed to listening onto their mother's conversation.  
  
"Yes.I wanted to talk to you about the spell you put on the boys. I think it was too harsh. After all, if food tastes bad for them, won't they starve themselves? I can't allow my little Goten to grow skinny and die!" Chichi argued. She slammed her hand down on the couch for emphasis on the emotion.  
  
"Actually.I may have to agree with you on this one. Trunks has refused to eat, and it's worrying me. So.I guess I could take the spell off.but on one condition." Bulma agreed.  
  
"What is the condition?" Chichi asked.  
  
Meanwhile, the two boys were celebrating outside the door.  
  
"Hear that, Goten? I can't wait to eat now!" Trunks almost yelled.  
  
"Yeah! This is great!" Goten smiled and began to jump up and down in excitement.  
  
However..little did they know of the one condition that Bulma talked about...  
  
~!@#%^#@#!~~~~)#(#@@!  
  
"Now.where do you keep your weapons, Videl?" Ganel asked as she searched the storage closet of the training room.  
  
"I think my dad may carry a gun or two.but why would you need them?" Videl asked, finding it odd that her cousin would need weapons.  
  
"Well.I'll tell you if you don't think I'm going crazy.. Ok?" Ganel asked.  
  
"Oh course! Why would I think you be going mad?"  
  
"You might when you hear my story.." Ganel explained as she exited the storage closet to face her cousin. ...  
  
Later............  
  
"You have to be kidding me! Vampires? There are no such things!" Videl commented after her cousin told the story of how she was a vampire hunter chosen by some great fighter by the name of Oden.  
  
"You're just like my mom, Videl! I guess no one will understand except..." Ganel paused at the thought of Izzy and Amber.  
  
"Except who?"  
  
"Only my friends..."  
  
"Listen..Ganel.! Even if I did believe you about the whole vampire hunter idea, I would still not let you kill Gohan! He's not a vampire! I don't know how the hell you got that idea! If he was a vampire, wouldn't he be burning in the sun? I admit he is a little on the pale side, but he's one of those people that don't tan easily, that's all!" Videl explained.  
  
"You can't sense it? The strange aura that he emits? I thought you were a martial artist Videl!"  
  
"I am! Yet, this whole 'energy' and 'aura' business is nonsense! And this whole magic business is just a fantasy! It's like some magical girl anime!" Videl noted.  
  
"I'm disappointed with you, Videl. A true martial artist would know and use their energy to their fullest potential." Ganel sighed at the ignorance of her cousin. 'I'm not even a true martial artist and I know of such powers!' she thought at the irony.  
  
"Now.if you excuse me, I have homework to work on..." Ganel dismissed herself, leaving a confused Videl.  
  
*&@$$@$@~@%^#@@$^&&*&  
  
"If Videl won't help me.then I'll just have to do this by myself." Ganel thought as she concentrated. She sat on her bed, trying to locate Gohan. 'This is going to be hard since he emitted only small amounts, and he could be anywhere!' she thought.  
  
If you want to find him, I'll be glad to lead him to you..  
  
"What? Who are you?" Ganel demanded, forming some energy in her hand to blast the intruder.  
  
A little defensive, are we? Well, that's understandable. After all, you are a chosen vampire hunter..  
  
"How do you know?" Ganel questioned.  
  
I've been watching you for while, Ganel. That vampire that everyone calls Gohan..  
  
"Yes? What about him?"  
  
I can easily lead you to him..as long as you promise you'll kill him, just like you wanted to.  
  
"Is that all? Wait a minute! This sounds too easy! What do you want in return?"  
  
Nothing.not a single zeni! All I want you to do is make sure that brat will die before tomorrow morning.that's all!  
  
"Hm.sounds too easy.but then again.I do need some action.." Ganel smiled.  
  
Good! Now.see that red light to your right?  
  
"Yeah.what about it?"  
  
Just follow it, and it will lead you to your prey.  
  
"Interesting.." Ganel said. The red light looked like a ball with a tiny red light bulb, but unlike an ordinary ball, it began to float and lead out of her window. The teen smiled becoming excited. 'Wait a minute! Videl may come and check up on me.' she thought. Chanting a few words, she created an illusion of herself sleeping in bed.  
  
"There.now she won't be able to suspect a thing!" She walked toward the window, and flew through it into the vast night....  
  
*#!!$%$%^@!%%^^@@#$%!!  
  
"Gohan! Can you get some more wood from outside?" Chichi asked her oldest son.  
  
"Ok Mom!" Gohan answered as he raced outside. He kneeled down near the woodpile, but couldn't help but relax. His muscles became free from tension, and his mind became clear.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Over here!" a female voice called to the teen.  
  
"What? Videl? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, becoming nervous. Videl was near a bush, waving her hands hoping to grab his attention. Fortunately for her, she did. Gohan, not being pleased by this action, walked over to his friend in astonishment. 'Why is she here?'  
  
"Gohan.listen! Mr. Sasaki told me after school that if I didn't pass tomorrow's test, I would fail his class! You have to help me!" Videl begged, pulling at his pale arm.  
  
"What? Seriously? I didn't hear about a test today?" Gohan became confused by his friend's manner.  
  
"I guess you weren't paying attention, Gohan! Now, you have to help me! Here, I'll take you to my house!" Videl said as she led Gohan away.  
  
"Wait! Videl! Stop! I have to tell my family that I'll be gone!" Gohan walked back, pulling Videl with him.  
  
"No! It's ok, Gohan! My servant, Kayla, is coming over here right now to tell them! So, come on! We have to hurry!" Videl urged. She pulled on Gohan's arm as she led him to her helicopter...  
  
~!@#%^&*(*(@$(*^%$#$^  
  
"How far does this guy live?" Ganel complained. She hadn't taken any weapons with her, so she was depending on her magic to defeat Gohan.  
  
We're almost there.just wait. The vampire hunter sighed, feeling impatient and embarrassed. 'I'm following a red light...out of all things! A red light now that I think about it!' However, she continued to fly in the direction that the light lead.....  
  
@#$%^&$#@!!~@#$%  
  
"Um..Videl...where is your helicopter?" Gohan asked. The two had been walking around for almost ten minutes, and no sign of the machine was present.  
  
"It's over there behind that mountain! Don't worry, Gohan!" Videl smiled. The two continued to run, until they reached Videl's destination.  
  
"Um..Videl.it's not here.." Gohan noted as he saw no transportation vehicle.  
  
"Don't worry.we won't be needing it here..." Videl said as she threw down a ball. It exploded on impact, and purple smoke filled the area.  
  
"Videl! Hey! What's .....going....on..here..." the poor demi-vampire said before he fell to the ground in a huge thud...  
  
Too Easy!!!  
  
~!@$#@!$!$%&&#@@@#&##&  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Gohan groggily opened his eyes, only to see a fire arrow pointed directly at his face!!! The wielder of this fire arrow was none other than, Ganel in a black turtleneck and dark pants.  
  
"Huh? What the...Ganel? What are you doing?" Gohan nearly screamed. He tried to stand up, but she pushed the tip of the fire arrow against his cheek, causing him to almost scream in burning pain.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Now.I haven't killed one of your kind for quite awhile now! Thanks to my damn mother! Anyway, I'm glad you were available! Now I can kill you easily and rid this world of one less predator! Any last words?" Ganel smiled as she was ready to pull the trigger on her arrow. She liked this type of magic. Her fire arrow possessed the ability to kill a vampire in a single hit. She loved to use it when weapons were not with her.  
  
"So..I'll repeat myself.any last words?" Ganel said, ready to fire....  
  
!@#$%#@@%  
  
A/U: CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, like my stupid borders? I'm hoping my computer will not mess them up! If there was any confusion in my OC, please tell me!  
  
Next time in Chapter 8:  
  
Will Gohan escape from Ganel? And what was the condition that Bulma mentioned? Plus the appearance of Dende!!! All that and a little surprise from Chichi coming up in the next chapter!! 


	8. Advice

The Night and the Light  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Finally have this chapter out! I'm extremely sorry everyone!!! Please forgive me! *Bows down begging for forgiveness from her loyal fans* That is, if there are any loyal fans left! Unexpected events came up that kept me away from typing up this chapter! Very sorry! I can't control these things that come up suddenly! Anyway, please check my bio for any future updates that I may have planned. That way, you won't seem to think, 'She'll probably never update' when I have plans to update on a certain date. So, if you're wondering when I'll have another chapter up, please refer to my bio for that information.  
  
I also noticed that I have a lot of GOHAN FANS out there! Gohan is cool, but I have other favorites as well. Gohan/Videl is my favorite DBZ couple, and that is why I did this fic.  
  
Thank you for those of you who have been reading this fic! I really appreciate it! I would also like to thank everyone who waited patiently for this chapter! This chapter is extra long with THREE extras at the end that you may find interesting...(  
  
Now! Onward to the fic!!!  
  
!@$%#@%^^^@@ (Again, sorry for my borders!)  
  
"Any last words?" Ganel asked her victim. Unfortunately, her victim that night was none other than our hero, Gohan! With a burnt cheek from the vampire hunter's fire arrow, different thoughts raced through his mind. Some were shouts of protest saying 'Try to escape! You can't let her kill you!' Others were not so demanding such as 'This is the end.. I wish..'  
  
Although these types of thoughts ran through his intricate mind, he attempted one last struggle for escape. He moved away from her arrow, but her trained reflexes came in handy and burned his other cheek.  
  
"I see you still have hope on escaping. Sorry, this is the end for you! I'm usually not this nice to vampires, but since you are my first vamp in a long while, you should appreciate the small amount of mercy I'm giving you. Usually, vampires like you would be dead now, but just for tonight, I'll let you say some last words. So, for the last time, any last words?" Ganel narrowed her eyes more closely on her target, ready to relax her hand to release the arrow.  
  
"Wait! If it's true.." Gohan sighed, a tear almost formed in his eye. The situation seemed hopeless. Ganel was a specialized vampire hunter. Trained to kill any vampire, the male teen had heard stories of hunters like Videl's cousin.  
  
"You should always avoid them, Gohan! The way to tell whether someone is a chosen vampire hunter is if you get this queasy sick feeling and you're not hungry or ill. If one of them finds you, the only way to escape them is to probably outrun them, because once your caught, there'll probably be no hope for you, son." Goku had explained one night when the boy was barely 13 years old.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't expect a relative of Videl's to be a vampire hunter! I tried, Dad.really.. I tried.but now both of my cheeks are burned, and I'm afraid that more than my cheeks will be burned if I decide to escape again.." Gohan apologized aloud. He found the situation now hopeless. The life he knew and loved was going to come to an end for him. At this moment, he didn't care whether Ganel heard the proclamations of his thoughts. "Sorry Mom.. I guess I won't be going to college, getting a good job, and giving you any grandchildren. Goten can probably do all that for you. I'm sorry I won't be there for you, Goten. I really wanted to help you when you came to the point of your 'transformation'. I remember being so scared, and I would really have liked to be there for you..."  
  
'He has a family?' Ganel questioned in her mind. Most vampires she had killed were wanderers causing mayhem or chaos. However, Gohan was far from the ones she usually killed. 'I guess I could allow him to talk some more..He sounds more caring than the ones I've met.'  
  
"Thanks Bulma for everything you've done for me! You've been almost like a second mother to me. When I needed help on my science, you were always there, giving me advise on what to do. Or when I needed that potion to cure that eye color problem I had when I was 14. I especially thank you for the time when Videl was following me home. If it hadn't been for you, I probably would have been dead earlier. Speaking of Videl..." Gohan rambled on. Heck, he WAS GOING TO DIE, he might as well lift off all the burdens he was experiencing.  
  
Ganel nearly flinched when she heard Videl's name. Her ears tuned in more on the topic of Videl. Before he mentioned her cousin, she became bored with this "Bulma" woman that he was thanking. In fact, she almost considered killing him there out of boredom, but when he mentioned Videl as well, she changed her mind and continued to listen, but more carefully this time.  
  
"It's almost weird what I went with her." Gohan continued. At this point, he almost forgot that Ganel was present. Sure he knew that she was the wielder of the weapon that would cause his death, but he felt deeply that his death would cause some ease. "At first, she seemed a little different from the average person. Her power level was obviously higher than a normal person from her martial arts experience. In fact, she was more powerful than even her own father, which doesn't say much. But man, I'll never forget those times she spent trying to make me say my name! She was desperate, but even when I go to the other world, I'll never forget about those times. In fact.. I'll probably never get to tell her..."  
  
"Tell her what?" Ganel interrupted. She had become even more interested in this confession. As she listened, she couldn't help but recall a promise she made when she was still an inexperienced hunter:  
  
The group of the three hunters had traveled to an isolated village of wizards on a special mission. Apparently, a strange vampire was killing off the people of this rare wizard village. To stop the chaos, the city counsel called in Izzy, Amber, and Ganel.  
  
"We'll pay you whatever you want! Just please, stop the vampire! He's killing so many people! If this continues, our villagers will surely all die!" a councilman begged.  
  
"Man, must be serious if even you wizards can't stop him!" Ganel exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll do it for 6,000 Zeni. That's pretty cheap. We're only giving you the discount since you are a good supplier of our potions. We promise that this vamp. Will be gone soon." Amber promised. She was always the one who made the deals.  
  
"Wait! You call that cheap?" a voice asked. The group of vampire hunters and the city council turned to see a man in navy blue robes and a small ponytail of brown hair. His determined, yet serious blue eyes glared at the hunters in disgust. He carried a sword on his back and a wand loaded in a belt. He then turned his attention to the superiors of the council.  
  
"I promise I'll destroy the vampire for only 2,000 Zeni! Plus, you do not have to pay me until the vampire has been destroyed unlike these hunters who demand the money in advanced!" he offered.  
  
"Excuse me, but we are trained professionals chosen by the Great Oden himself! I'm sorry, but this is a.." Amber tried to explain, but was interrupted by a councilwoman.  
  
"Excellent! You can extinguish the vampire with only 1/3 the price of these hunters!" she noted.  
  
Although Amber did not show it, she felt somewhat nervous. The councilperson was taking more notice of the cheaper offer. She didn't want to lose the deal with an unknown stranger who was obviously not a true vampire hunter!  
  
Ganel saw the situation, and knew that they didn't want to lose such an important mission. The younger girl thought about it, and came up with an idea that she would regret.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, our offer is 5,000 Zeni. Plus, we'll throw in free body guard missions for future use!" Ganel offered.  
  
"What the hell? Ganel!" Amber screamed. She didn't expect the youngest member of their team to make such a ridiculous deal.  
  
"Wow! Now that is an offer! Sold to the vampire hunters!" the head councilperson agreed.  
  
"What? You can't do this! Those hunters do not realize what they're getting themselves into! I tell you! I'm the only one who can destroy this vamp.!" The stranger became angered.  
  
"Please, Leon! You have been here long enough! Go now, before we decide to find a suitable punishment for you!" the head councilperson ordered. The man now known as Leon slowly walked out. However, he looked back for a second, and Ganel swore she could see him stare specifically at her.  
  
"Now, about this vampire..." Amber continued on.  
  
As their leader continued to make the deal complete, Ganel couldn't help but become a little shaky.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's just another wandering exterminator in need of cash. He does not have the real training to handle vampires." Izzy reassured her.  
  
"Thank you, Izzy." Ganel smiled, as she hugged the male member of the team.  
  
As the mission continued, Ganel could not help but become curious about Leon. She interviewed villagers as the days went on to destroy the vampire. According to the interviewees, Leon was actually a native of the village instead of a wandering exterminator like Izzy had thought he learned the techniques of magic from a man who was called Master Pero. However, a neighboring wizard who despised having another master of the art of magic in the same area killed the master. The murderer was sentenced to life in the dimension of darkness, but the punishment couldn't stop the sadness of Leon From that day on, Leon used his magic to help the village. However, he needed to earn a living as well, and decided to charge for his courageous deeds. When the vampire attacks started, he had attempted to capture and kill it, but failure was the only result. He council called in the vampire hunters, and he was angered that he was suddenly being "replaced".  
  
"I feel sorry for Leon.." Ganel said one night as the group was going to head out to search for the vampire.  
  
"Why? He is only a pest!" Amber answered.  
  
"Because, the council members called us in, and he must feel like we're replacing him." Ganel answered.  
  
"Ganel! How many times have I told you about sympathy?" Amber asked, annoyed by her teammate.  
  
"That sympathy will only lead to mercy, which will only lead to death, I know! We've been through this already!" Ganel expressed her frustration.  
  
"Good. Now, follow what you've learned!" Amber answered. She grabbed a gun, and turned to Izzy.  
  
"Izzy, where are we going to split up now?" Amber asked him. He held a map of the village, and pointed to two areas marked.  
  
"Amber, you'll meet up with two guards that the council has demanded that we put to use at the Tempest Apartments. I'll take Ganel to Umini. Contact me if you need backup." Izzy read off the locations. Amber nodded, and immediately left.  
  
Izzy and Ganel arrived at Umini. The area was crowded with houses of different families.  
  
"Oh. I see! The reason why we're here is because the vampire could strike one of the families here!" Ganel noted instead of receiving a complement on her conclusion, she felt a shock of pain from Izzy's slap.  
  
"Ouch! Izzy!" Ganel complained.  
  
"Shut up, Ganel! Oh Kami! You're acting like a spoiled brat! Have you forgotten all the training we put you through?"  
  
"NO! But Izzy! I was just."  
  
"Stop! Wait! Did you hear that?" Izzy interrupted the girl.  
  
"No.. why do you ask?" Ganel questioned. She began to concentrate on her hearing, thinking that maybe she didn't catch the sound.  
  
"It's coming from over there! Come on!" Izzy lead the way north.  
  
"Wait! Izzy!" Ganel complained again. However, she caught a glimpse of something in the trees to her left.  
  
'What was that? I have to check that out!' she thought as she headed in the different direction. She took out her sword and immediately ran to the spot she saw an image. Still, nothing was there. Not even a mouse or some kind of animal.  
  
"Huh? I swear! I could have seen something here." Ganel continued to search around the area.  
  
Suddenly, a staff made contact with her hands, making her drop her weapon. She immediately grabbed her gun, but again, her weapon clanked to the ground. She attempted to get hold of another of her weapons, but she found that the rest were floating in the air, and were thrown against a tree.  
  
"Well well! Seems like I've caught a little vampire hunter." a male voice echoed the area. Ganel moved into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself even if she didn't carry any weapons at the moment.  
  
"Show yourself!" Ganel demanded. Her right leg began to shake uncontrollably for no reason. "Damn it! Stop it!" she cussed at her leg.  
  
"You are obviously not very well experienced, are you? The vampire hunters I've seen are much more serious and better trained than you are currently.."  
  
"Shut up! Just show yourself!" Ganel demanded again, but her voice began to shake as well.  
  
"Fine.. I suppose you would like to see the face of your killer."  
  
Ganel waited, still ready to pounce on her attacker if necessary. Her leg was still moving back and forward from nervousness. Amber had tried millions of ways to stop this habit of Ganel, but nothing seemed to break this disturbing habit.  
  
"You can't show the enemy even one ounce of weakness, Ganel." Amber had explained once before to the young vampire hunter.  
  
Ganel shook her head in order to forget about the memory, but memories don't always fade away easily.  
  
"Oh...you really are a young hunter. Too bad you won't become a master at the destined occupation." the mysterious person finally emerged in front of Ganel to reveal himself as Leon. "Hmm.I almost feel bad to kill you.but once you three hunters are gone, the Council will be forced to give me the job."  
  
"So.that's your plan! Well, you're not going to kill me!" Ganel launched a punch at the sorcerer. He easily dodged the attack, and chanted a simple spell.  
  
"Chalas!" he shouted and put his palm near the young hunter's head. Her eyes clamped down as she was sent flying into a nearby tree. She opened them, becoming angrier. Her aura flared up, and she attempted to launch at the sorcerer who was only a few feet away from her now. However, she gasped as she realized that her body wasn't responding to her thoughts.  
  
"That won't work. Don't worry, I'll remove the spell once your body is drained of its life." Leon smiled as he pointed his staff at the Ganel. Fear captured all her emotions, and she couldn't help but display it on her face.  
  
"You look very interesting now.I wonder what you're thinking right now." He sent a piece of his soul into her mind. She tried pushing him out of her mind, but her barriers were too weak to stop him. He explored her mind, and the smile disappeared from his face.  
  
"So.. what are you waiting for? If I'm going to die, make it quick!" Ganel ordered. She did not desire death, but if she had no choice, she would rather have it come quickly and swiftly. She didn't want to wonder when her death was going to come and then be caught off guard. If her life was going to end, she wanted an expected death.  
  
Leon held his staff at her face, but no magic emitted from the object. The young hunter became confused.  
  
"I can't kill you.." Leon replied as he lowered his staff.  
  
"Huh?" Ganel became even more confused by his reply and action.  
  
"If I were to kill you, I would be just like the sorcerer who killed my master." he explained. Tears streamed down his face at the memory. "If I were to kill you, your family and friends would grieve your death. I would be causing more pain than satisfaction. I don't want others to feel what I felt when my master was murdered." He walked closer to the hunter, and stared at her straight in the eye.  
  
"You may not understand now, but I will let you go if you promise me two things. First, do not tell others of this confrontation. If you did, it would dishonor me even more. Second, if you ever come onto one of your victims that have family and friends that care deeply about him or her, spare them. You will only cause more pain than relief. Will you do these two things for me?" he asked, his eyes never blinking nor straying away from her glance.  
  
Ganel never expected that she would be given mercy. She became relieved by the idea, and responded, " Yes. I promise.." The young hunter smiled as the sorcerer snapped his fingers. The spell that paralyzed her body disappeared.  
  
The man moved away from the hunter, and began to walk away. "Don't forget Ganel, your promises. If you do not keep them, I will come and kill you even if your relatives will have to be grieved by your death. I have put a permanent locating spell in the deep reaches of your mind. It will not harm you, but if you do not keep your promises, it will activate and allow me to locate your position. Now, I must leave. If I were you, I would gather my weapons up and catch up with Izzy." Leon no longer became visible to the young hunter's eyes.  
  
@#$@#%@#%  
  
"That.that.I." Gohan almost confessed that deep secret. However, he snapped back to reality and the fact that Videl's cousin was the one to deliver the "final blow". He hesitated at the thought of telling Ganel, but then sighed. "I guess it won't matter. You can tell Videl if you want. I won't be there to tell her myself. The truth is.she's always amazed me. Even if we come from two different backgrounds, I still have this strange feeling inside of myself. I want to be near her right now. It's as if I can't stop thinking about her sometimes! I'm not sure, but I guess this is what it means to be."  
  
"You love Videl, don't you?" Ganel interrupted the demi-vampire. Gohan's eyes nearly popped out at the hunter's question. His black cheeks even with the stinging pain began to blush.  
  
"Ha ha! I knew it!" Ganel nearly chuckled at this expression. However, her laugh ceased once she remembered her duty. Even though in body and heart she was a normal teenager, her destiny had commanded that she fight to protect innocent people from vampires. "Even if that was entertaining, I'm sorry, but this is the end. I'll consider the thought of telling Videl about you, but right now, I'll make your death easier by killing you now! Good-bye!" Ganel stated. She re-aimed her bow and arrow at the demi- vampire, and Gohan didn't put any resistance to this act. His heart felt defeated, as his last thoughts rang through his head. 'So.this is it.I'm sorry, Videl! I had a fun time with you, but now.. I guess it's all over. It's almost like a dream, and I'll soon wake up and find that you never existed. Yeah..wake up in the other world! I should have told you earlier..' He regretted. Still, he faced his death, head on, ready for the elimination of his life. Closing his eyes, he awaited the passage to the other world.  
  
Strange enough, he felt no pain what so ever. He waited, expecting some pain along with relief, but nothing hurtful or relaxing occurred. He finally opened his eyes to find that Ganel had still not let the fire arrow go. She stood there, clutching the weapon nervously with an expression of doubt.  
  
"Um.is there something wrong?" Gohan asked. He felt odd that Ganel had not ended this life right now.  
  
"I can't..." Ganel whispered. A tear flowed down her cheek and onto her extended arm.  
  
"You can't what?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"I CAN'T KILL YOU!" Ganel nearly screamed as she forced her fire arrow to disappear in the air. She turned around to where her back was facing him. Even if she knew he could just attack her now, she didn't care at the moment. "I promised someone that I would spare a victim who had family and friends. I didn't think the promise applied to vampires since all the vampires I've killed were evil, crazy creature, while you, you act more human than any vampire I've encountered before in my life. If I were to kill you, all your family and friends would all be sad. I would be causing them grief that would last them forever. I can't do that. Death will come naturally, but I should speed it up for my own selfish purposes."  
  
"Ganel..I.." Gohan was almost at the brink of death, when suddenly, the hunter had just thrown her weapons, and now was defenseless on the floor. Although anyone in his place would have sighed in relief at their luck and have escaped, his caring heart could not help but worry about her.  
  
"Um.. Ganel.." Gohan attempted to speak again.  
  
"Damn it!" the female interrupted. She then turned her head and looked directly into Gohan's dark eyes. This was the third Vampire Hunter rule she had broken that night. The first was following a stranger that could lead to trouble. The second was not "finishing the job" with Gohan. Finally, the third was to stare directly into the hypnotic eyes of the prey. Yet, her inner teenage self ignored all these rules. "I can't kill you!" she screamed again.  
  
Her hands clasped together. To her surprise, Ganel felt no hypnotic power from Gohan at the time. Gohan could have escaped to his beloved family, but his curiosity and heart glued his body to the ground.  
"So, go already! What are you waiting for? Do you want to die?" Ganel resumed. Gohan moved his head upward, and slowly rose to his full height towering over the vampire hunter. His eyes blinked, still in surprise from what Ganel had confessed. His father had always told stories of "mean" vampire hunters that would kill any vampire that they sensed. Yet, here stood Ganel, a vampire hunter, who spared his life. He took a step closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ganel. You've disobeyed all your training by letting me live, but now.." He stepped closer to the vampire hunter. "I may be able to tell..." he hesitated once more.  
  
"Yes.tell Videl you love her. I've given you the chance. Go now!" she demanded once again. Yet, Gohan remained, and grabbed Ganel's wrist.  
  
"No. You can call me stupid, but I can't leave you here when you've been taken away from your life. You've given me back my life, but I won't allow you to suffer here while the life you were meant to have is still out there.." Gohan said. The vampire hunter blinked, becoming confused.  
  
"What do you mean that about my life?" she couldn't help but ask. She felt a little skirmish as she couldn't help but note that Gohan's hand was not cold like a normal vampire's.  
  
'Could it be? My instincts are telling me he is a vampire, but why doesn't he act like it? He doesn't even feel like one right now.' she wondered.  
  
"When you were scanning my mind, I couldn't help but learn about your life as well. I want you to go back to your friends Amber and Izzy. They probably miss you right now. Settle this problem with your mom. If you don't, your absence will cause your friends emotional pain as well." Gohan explained.  
  
"Gohan.I wish I could, but even with all my experience as a vampire hunter, I know I can't convince my mom to let me come back." Ganel nearly cried. She did miss Izzy and Amber, and they were probably wondering about her as well.  
  
"Yes you can. I know someone who will be able to convince your mom about your chosen destiny. I promise, everything will be all right." Gohan said.  
  
"Why are you helping me when I just threatened to kill you moments ago?"  
  
"Because, I need to repay you. I can't just let you give me mercy without you receiving anything in return. Now, I'll take you to my friend. Her name is Bulma. I think she'll be able to help you." Gohan lifted Ganel into his strong arms. This action startled the vampire hunter.  
  
"Don't worry. I just think flying is much faster than walking over there..." Gohan explained after sensing Ganel's tension.  
  
"If that's all it is.." Ganel jumped out of his strong arms. She began to levitate on her own, which shocked Gohan a little.  
  
"What? Only an inexperienced vampire hunter would not know how to fly dummy!" Ganel playfully laughed. She couldn't believe that she was already becoming friends with Gohan.  
  
"Sorry about that! Just follow me then!" Gohan indicated as he flew out of the building. Ganel follow, but she grabbed his ankle, stopping him in mid- air.  
  
"Gohan.first, let me heal the damage I caused to your face." Ganel offered. She flew up towards his face, and placed her hands on his burnt cheeks. The vampire relaxed as he felt her magic slowly banishing the pain.  
  
"Ok.now that is done.can you tell me why you love Videl?" she asked, her face smiling in a huge grin. Even if she was a vampire hunter, the curious teenager in herself couldn't help but ask. Gohan's healed cheeks turned bright red. This caused Ganel to laugh.  
  
#$#@%@#^$#^#&$#$&#$&  
"DAMN IT! I almost succeeded!" a male voice cursed into the night air.  
  
"Master Koroke won't be pleased, Pipin!" a female voice echoed into laugher. "I can't wait until he punishes you! That will be a great sight!"  
  
"Shut up, Semur!" the male demanded. "I'll be able to convince him to give me another chance."  
  
"Well.let's see then." the female laughed once again in amusement. The figures of the voices disappeared into the night sky.  
  
!@#%%^&(*(%$##$%#  
  
The yellow phone of the living room stood quietly alone that evening. Although the machinery held no special physical features, it did hold one strong purpose. Communication was that purpose.  
  
However, for Goten, the use of the item was forbidden for nearly 6 months. The boy sighed as he stared at the phone. His hands wrapped his small hands around his tiny legs, and continued to sigh in boredom. He longed to call his buddy Trunks up and chat the day away, but unfortunately, Bulma had declared that the special condition to take away the spell mentioned previously was that Trunks and Goten not speak to or see each other for six months. That was the deal that Chichi and Bulma made earlier. At that moment, Goten's boredom drove him almost mad.  
  
Finally, the boy made an interesting decision. He released his legs from his hand's grip around them. He stood up, and quietly walked to the telephone. Slowly and gently as ever, his small hands clutched the phone. 'Yeah! Victory!' the little one thought as his finger reached to dial the number...  
  
"BANG!" cracked the frying pan as it crashed down on the head of the youngest family member.  
  
"Ouch! Why did you do that, Mom?" Goten asked his angry mother, who had appeared just at that moment. She had seen him reach to dial the number, but came prepared with a pan to punish him for his misdeeds.  
  
While the boy cradled his huge bump on his tiny head, Chichi began to scold her son. "How dare you try and disobey me! How many times have I told you that you CAN'T talk to Trunks! It's part of the deal!"  
  
"But Mom! 6 months is a long time! Please! Just this once?" Goten immediately put into action the "innocent puppy-dog" face.  
  
"No! Now, because you did that, there will be no dinner for you, Mister! Go to your room!" Chichi disciplined as she pointed to the boy's room. Slowly and depressingly, Goten walked to his bedroom in defeat and pain.  
  
"Awe! Poor guy! You told him what would happen if he did it again, right Chichi?" Goku asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Yep! I sure did, Goku!" Chichi answered her husband.  
  
"Speaking of sons, have you seen Gohan, Chichi?"  
  
"The last time I saw him, he went out for some firewood..hasn't he come back yet?" Chichi asked, becoming worried.  
  
Luckily, just at that moment, a knock rapped on the front door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be.." Chichi said. She walked to the door with her pan still in her left hand. Slowly with her right, she turned the knob and opened the door. To her relief, there stood Gohan smiling as ever.  
  
"GOHAN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Chichi screamed as she dropped the pan and hugged her oldest son.  
  
"Mom..it's ok! I just went out for something. Don't worry about it." Gohan assured his mother.  
  
"Son, are you sure?" Goku questioned. Like Chichi, he had become worried about Gohan. Unlike her though, the father didn't show his affection at that moment.  
  
"Yeah, Dad! I'm kind of tired right now, and I do have school tomorrow. Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
"Sure son. Go to bed.." Chichi tuned in on the conversation. She released Gohan from her grasping hug and watched as he walked off.  
  
Goku kept his eyes on his son as the teenager walked past him. He wanted to scan Gohan's mind to reassure himself that his son spoke the truth, but then again, that would go back on his promise. Years ago, he made a vow that he trusted his son. Scanning his oldest son's mind would break that promise, maybe resulting in some conflict. However, he didn't need to pry into Gohan's mind to feel that something was wrong...  
  
!@#%^&&#@$@  
  
Gohan sighed as he lay there in bed. He couldn't help but recall his conversation with Ganel earlier:  
  
"Listen, Gohan. Even if I did spare your life, I do feel bad deep down. I guess Amber didn't train me as well as she thought! Then again, I always thought that being a vampire hunter wasn't my thing.." Ganel said. The two were conversing as Gohan lead the way to Bulma's.  
  
"I know how you feel. Don't tell Videl this, but I was the one who killed Cell all those years ago." Gohan confessed. The two had become friends in such a short time. Who could believe that a hunter and a vampire could become friends?  
  
"I knew it had to be a more powerful being than that stupid uncle of mine. There was no way with his power level that he could kill Cell." Ganel said.  
  
"Yeah..well.there were many times when I wondered why it was me who was fighting and not someone else.but I always came to one conclusion. I was the only one who had the ability. Destiny must have chosen me." Gohan confessed. "If Oden has chosen you to become a vampire hunter, then follow that mission. He chose you for a reason. Just like I was chosen to kill Cell. You have the ability to perform this task. I know you do."  
  
"Really, Gohan?" Ganel questioned.  
  
"Yes, Ganel.I know Oden made the right choice." Although Gohan had always been told Oden was the all time enemy of every vampire in the world, he knew that the greatest vampire hunter chose his successors for good reasons.  
  
"Thanks Gohan. I really appreciate it. You know what though?"  
  
"What is it, Ganel?"  
  
"I wonder why you are part vampire. You don't deserve this fate with your personality. It almost surprises me that you're part vampire. All the vampires I've encountered just want to reek chaos or something like that."  
  
"Well, not all of them are like that." Gohan tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah. I know now after meeting you. You're so different! Then again, you aren't a full vampire, so maybe that's why you don't act like one."  
  
"Maybe, but even then.."  
  
"Gohan..listen.you still haven't answered my question from before!" Ganel interrupted the demi-vampire.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"You know..why do you love Videl anyway?" Ganel smiled another playful grin.  
  
"Oh.well.. who said that I loved her? I mean, come on! Videl is a good person and all, but that doesn't mean."  
  
"Stop lying Gohan! You're blushing like mad. You know that you aren't a very good liar. But hey! If you're so nervous about telling her, why don't I tell her for you?" Ganel asked. She could image it right now.  
  
"What? No Ganel! Please don't!" Gohan begged.  
  
"Why not? You are a martial artist and part vampire, but you can't even confess your love to someone? How pathetic is that?"  
  
"Ganel!" Gohan almost wanted to clobber the vampire hunter, but instead, an idea filled his mind. "Fine.if you tell Videl, then I think Amber won't mind me telling her about."  
  
"What? You wouldn't!" Ganel stopped in mid-air. She became "bug-eyed" anime style at the thought.  
  
"Well.why not? You're a vampire hunter, and you can't even tell your superior that."  
  
"Whoa! Ok! I get it now! All right! I won't tell my cousin, but Gohan. I have a feeling if you don't tell her, someone else will claim her heart."  
  
"What makes you think that I would even care?" Gohan tried once more to convince his new friend that he had no "feelings" for someone like Videl.  
  
"You are hopeless! You continue to lie even more I can see through your deceptions. They aren't even worthy enough to be called deceptions. They're more like hopeless lies!" Ganel smiled once more. Gohan just continued to amuse her even more. "I warn you though. If you don't confess, you'll lose out on the opportunity of a lifetime. Even when you know you are practically immortal, Gohan, it's not worth being immortal with regrets."  
  
#@@!$  
  
'It's not worth being immortal with regrets.' Ganel's advise echoed in his head. His heart began to pound once more at the thought of telling Videl. He gripped his chest, hoping his heart would stop beating so fast. He now wished that the organ would disappear right now. It would eventually vanish once he was older, but he hated how uncontrollable his heart was being at the moment. 'I hate this! It's like I can't control myself anymore!' he thought.  
  
"Gohan! I know you're not asleep! Can I come in?" Goku knocked at his oldest son's door.  
  
"Um.sure Dad! Come on in!" Gohan assured his father. He shifted himself into a sitting position. The covers of his bed gracefully clung to his muscular form to provide warmth.  
  
"Hey Gohan.." Goku started as he entered the room. He found his son wrapped up in the sheets of his bed, sitting down "Indian" style. He casually sat down with his son, and sighed. "I know there has been something on your mind, right?" The father turned to face his son, with a huge "Son" smile.  
  
"Dad! Have you been reading my mind! I thought we."  
  
"I didn't read your mind. I don't need to when it's already obvious that something's wrong. Come on, son. You can tell me anything, you know that!" Goku encouraged Gohan.  
  
"I know Dad, but you don't have to worry about anything. I'm fine." Gohan grinned for emphasis. However, the father just raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah.Gohan.you know that you are a bad liar.." Goku admitted to his son. Gohan nearly fell to the ground "anime style". Instead, he just cringed.  
  
"What makes you think that, Dad?" Gohan attempted once more.  
  
"Listen, Gohan. Please! Just tell me what's wrong, ok? I know! I bet it's that Videl girl, right?"  
  
"What? No! Not at all!" Gohan lied, once again. This time, his face turned balloon red.  
  
"Oh! Now I get it! Ok! You know, Gohan. It's ok to feel this way! In fact, you may be complaining that you don't want to feel this way at all. Believe me! When I fell in love with your mom, I was so confused! I didn't know what I was feeling! But in the end, everything worked out. So, don't worry about it! I know what you're going through!" Goku reassured his son.  
  
Gohan became almost speechless by his father's kindness. 'Do you really understand what I'm going through, Dad?' he wondered. He almost said something else, but a familiar voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey everyone! Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but you all have to come up right now! It's very important!" Dende's voice echoed.  
  
"Whoa! If Dende is contacting us, it must be bad!" Goku noted. He immediately stood up, and walked toward the door. He then turned to his son.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Gohan? We have to go see Dende! It must be an emergency!"  
  
"Yeah! Let me get dressed, Dad!"  
  
"There's no time for that! It's ok if you go in your pajamas! I'll just transport us with my 'Instant Transmission'" Goku walked back to his son, grabbed his arm. He then put his index and middle finger together near his forehead. He concentrated, and the two demi-saiyans vanished...  
  
!#$#@%@#%#@^^@#$@  
  
"Dende! What's wrong? Why did you contact at this hour?" Mr. Popo questioned the guardian. Even though Dende was dressed a simple outfit of vest and pants, the shock of horror on his face was the most unusual at that time.  
  
"I'll explain everything, Mr. Popo once everyone gets here. I have a terrible feeling about this." the namek began to shake in fear.  
  
"Dende! What's wrong?" Piccolo came out, putting on his turban as he walked out.  
  
"I'll explain everything once everyone gets here, Piccolo." Dende repeated to the older namek.  
  
"Hey! We're here!" Goku waved. He and Gohan walked over to the two nameks and Mr. Popo (A/N: What is Mr. Popo anyway? Can someone tell me, please?)  
  
"Goku! Gohan! I'm glad you came!" Dende ran to both of the demi-vampires. Both could sense the fear inside Dende. Although they did not know the cause of the terror, they could easily see it on the smaller namek's face. "I'll explain everything once the others get here."  
  
As time dragged on, the other members arrived. Vegeta came with Bulma in his arms. "She demanded that I bring her here!" Vegeta complained. Next, after him and the genius came Yamcha. The human was dressed in his pajamas. He was completely tired out that the minute he arrived, he fell to the solid ground, asleep. Piccolo volunteered to wake him up with a scream in the person's ear. Immediately, Yamcha woke up, nearly startled to death. After that humorous experience, Tien and Chou-zu joined the party. The three eyed psychic (A/U: Yes! He is a psychic in my story for all of those who question it!) wore white slacks that were held on by a black belt. His top was green, and his white cape glided in the wind. On his right soldier, he carried a sleepy Chou-zu, who was dressed in his little pajamas. The little "clown-like" figure was fast asleep, saying in his sleep, "I don't want to go to school!" This caused some laugher among the group. Vegeta became angered by this act, and decided to wake up the smaller being himself as usual. The demi-saiyan grabbed Chou-zu by the arm, and shook his tiny body until the little guy's eyes could pop out at any moment.  
  
"Ok! I'm awake now!" Chou-zu complained.  
  
Finally, Krillin came last. The monk couldn't help but act grumpy. Although he knew that the members of the group were his friends, he wasn't used to the idea of flying all the way up to Dende's tower at such a late time at night.  
  
"I'm truly sorry to disturb you all!" Dende apologized to his friends. He bowed to them all, knowing how much he must have bothered them. He then stood back up in a normal manner. "The reason I called all of you here is because I've sensed an evil presence. Not just this Koroke guy Piccolo told me about, but someone even more powerful! It was only for a second, but I could sense an extremely high power level!"  
  
"Seriously, Dende? I didn't sense anything!" Goku asked, finding the story almost hard to believe.  
  
"I'm not kidding! It was only for a second, and then it disappeared suddenly. I couldn't believe it myself at first, but I had to tell all of you right away! I'm really happy about the peace that we've had for such a long time, but now, I feel another strange and powerful presence.." Dende stared at the ground, nearly shaking once again. Mr. Popo comforted the guardian with a few pats on the back and a hug.  
  
"Dende! It's ok! As long as they.." Mr. Popo pointed to the group of fighter, "are here, I know the earth is in safe hands."  
  
"Yes. I believe you, Mr. Popo! That is why I called all of you here. I think all of you should train! There is no telling what this powerful force could do!" Dende advised.  
  
"Well.. I was wondering when I could test my new skills!" Vegeta grinned at the thought of another opponent.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. But I can't help you." Yamcha sighed.  
  
"We know you're tired, Yamcha. Don't worry! You can train some other time!" Goku said.  
  
"No, Goku. It's not that I'm tired. It's just.well.I decided yesterday to quit Martial Arts." Yamcha confessed. Goku's mouth dropped to the ground in disbelief. Tien and Chou-zu's eyes became wide in shock. Bulma stood there a little surprised, while Vegeta just continued to smile. 'It's about time that weakling gave up!' Vegeta thought. Gohan nearly dropped to the ground in surprise, while Mr. Popo and Dende just stared in horror.  
  
"You can't be serious, Yamcha! We need you!" Krillin stepped out of his grumpy state to intervene with his friend's decision. The monk always looked up to Yamcha as a companion that would be willing to help in almost any type of situation.  
  
"I'm sorry, Krillin. I realized that I've never been a real help to you guys. In fact, I've probably just been a burden on you all really. Each one of you possess qualities that have defended the earth in the past." Yamcha sighed. He turned to Goku and Gohan. "Goku.Gohan.both of you are really powerful in both Martial Arts and in spirit. Both of you care deeply enough about all of us to the point where you would easily travel to the next world in a second." He smiled at the memories of Goku's near death in the Cell Games.  
  
"Why are you all worried about me? You have to fight Cell! Or else he'll kill everyone!" Goku ordered on that day when all of them were concerned about their friend's well being. The demi-saiyan had suffered powerful blows from Cell, and the others thought he would die at any moment. However, the kind-hearted male did not even care to think about his health. Instead, he was concerned for the well being of the others. 'I'll never forget that day, Goku. Never.' Yamcha thought as he slowly shifted his glance to his friends, Tien and Chou-zu.  
  
"Tien.Chou-zu.both of you are practically born psychics. You can easily read minds and move practically anything without using energy! That is something that the earth needs.."  
  
"Yamcha." Chou-zu sighed. He just sadly stared at his human friend.  
  
The human then turned to Piccolo, who had been casually standing aside. "Piccolo. You've always been a great help to everyone here! You have incredible wisdom and strength! You're needed here more than me.." The Namek kept his serious emotion, and instead of at least nodding in agreement, Piccolo walked over to his human friend. Yamcha became confused by this action, and wasn't prepared for the slap he received from the green colored being.  
  
"Baka! We need you here! Nonetheless, I know even when all of you want you to stay, I know that there is no way we can force you to stay. If that is your decision, then you may as well leave. You may no longer train Martial Arts, but don't forget, you are still part of this team." Piccolo expressed his opinion in a serious, yet mysterious tone of voice. Yamcha rubbed the bruise on his cheek to lessen the pain, but smiled at his friend. Then he turned to all the others as well.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I'll still support you in any other way possible. Even when my life was being threatened, I still had a good time with all of you. I'll never forget all those times we fought together." Yamcha sighed once again and jumped off the tower. He flew off into the night sky, letting the warriors converse.  
  
"I'm going to miss him." Gohan admitted.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Gohan! He's still with us.." Goku comforted his son.  
  
"It's such a shame." Mr. Popo said after Yamcha's farewell to Martial Arts.  
  
"I know what you mean Mr. Popo." Dende agreed with his servant and friend.  
  
"Anyway, we have more important matters to talk about." Vegeta tried to change the subject.  
  
!@$@#%#^#@&$@&  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Gohan indicated to the blue haired woman that he desired to talk to her.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" the genius asked.  
  
"Are you going to help Ganel?"  
  
"Of course I will! We already planned to meet at her house. I'll explain the whole situation, and then I just hope her mother will understand." Bulma explained. With her explanation, she winked at the son of Goku.  
  
"Thanks, Bulma! I owe you one!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Hey Gohan! We should get going! Your mom will worry start to worry about us!" Goku said. Gohan nodded, and followed his father.  
  
#%#@%#%  
  
"WAKE UP GOHAN!!!" Chichi screamed. Her oldest son was still in bed even though he only had ten minutes before he had to leave for school.  
  
"What? Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Gohan questioned as he jumped out of his bed and headed to his drawers for a new set of clothes to replace his blue pajamas.  
  
"I thought I bought you an alarm clock?"  
  
"Well.it didn't wake me up this morning!" Gohan complained as he took off his nightshirt. He hated being rushed at that moment, but he knew that he needed to be ready for school.  
  
"That's strange!" Chichi wondered why the handy machine didn't sound to wake her son awake. She began searching his room, until she found the source.  
  
"Um.Gohan.. did you hear the alarm go off earlier?"  
  
"Yeah.why do you ask?" Gohan said as he finished dressing himself in an attire of brown kakis and light blue shirt. He turned to find his angry mother holding a broken alarm clock. The screws were smashed along with the face and hands.  
  
"I think you may have broken it and gone back to sleep!" Chichi concluded.  
  
"Oops! Well, I did have to go to Dende's last night!" Gohan tried to use an excuse for his carelessness.  
  
"You still shouldn't have smashed your alarm clock! You'll have to get yourself another one in town today because I'm not going to wake you up every morning!"  
  
"But Mom!"  
  
"No buts! Now, get going or else you're going to be late!" Chichi ordered as she exited the room to make breakfast.  
  
!@%!@$!@#%#@%@  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Videl called to the male. School had just ended, and all the teenagers were exiting the main building to either head home or go shopping. Along with these students were Videl and Gohan. The male however had decided to walk a little ahead of his friend to take care of some business in the city. He slowed his pace down when he heard the female fighter yell out his name.  
  
"Gohan! Where are you going?" she asked him. She carried an envelope that was from Ganel. The family member had mysteriously come home late the night before. Although Videl did worry about her cousin, Ganel seemed fine physically with no injury whatsoever. She only said a few words before packing her bags up. Videl remembered asking Ganel why she was packing up, and the vampire hunter answered, "I've decided to discuss an agreement with my mom." Although Videl was somewhat confused by this remark, the vampire hunter called a taxi to leave. Before going inside the vehicle, she handed the daughter of Hercule an envelope. Videl was tempted to read the message inside the article of paper, but she could not see the writing inside through the light. She gave up on her attempts and just decided to hand the letter to Gohan like Ganel asked.  
  
"I'm just going shopping for a new alarm clock." Gohan answered. He hated the fact that his mom was making him pay for the piece of machinery out of his own pockets. Even though the teenager had saved the earth and was constantly rescuing citizens of Satan City everyday, he still had a small amount of money to spend on his own.  
  
"Oh, well, here." Videl handed the teenage boy the envelope.  
  
"Thanks Videl! What's this for though?" Gohan couldn't help but ask. He found the situation odd that Videl would give him a letter.  
  
"It's from Ganel. She told me to give it to you." Videl answered. Gohan gladly took the envelope, and smiled when he knew that Videl had probably attempted to open the letter. He felt the presence of a small locking spell on the letter. 'Ganel probably put the spell on to make sure Videl wouldn't see the contents of it.' he thought.  
  
"So, what's this about you getting an alarm clock?" Videl questioned.  
  
"Oh that! Well, my old alarm clock broke this morning, which is why I was almost late to school. So, I need to go buy another one, but the problem is that I don't have a lot of money to spend." Gohan began to explain, when Videl suddenly interrupted him.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'll pay for whatever alarm clock you want!"  
  
"Really? Are you serious?" Gohan questioned this offer with curiosity and excitement.  
  
"Of course! I need to repay you for helping me study. Speaking of that, can I come again this weekend?" Videl asked. She knew the Calculus test was coming up next week, and thought that studying with Gohan might bring up her arithmetic grade.  
  
"Sure Videl!" Gohan answered. He smiled; giving the impression that he was looking forward to the visit, however, a part of him was beginning to feel guilty. His family already had to retreat to Capsule Corp the last time this happened. Plus, he didn't want another "incident" like the last time to occur.  
  
"Great! Thanks Gohan!" Videl scrounged her hand in her pocket, searching for some cash. When she came upon only a small amount, she became disappointed. "I guess I don't have much money with me today. We'll have to stop by my house to get some, is that okay with you?"  
  
"That's fine..," he stated calmly. "You really don't have to though.I have some money here."  
  
"No! I insist! It's the least I can do to repay you back!" Videl persisted. Gohan finally agreed, even though he did not wish to go to Videl's house. He didn't want to face her father, the imposter that proclaimed that he was the person that defeated Cell.  
  
"Just follow me! We'll ride I my helicopter!" Videl led the way to her private parking space for her flying machine.  
  
!%!@%%@  
  
Well, that was the chapter! Any comments? Complaints? Please review this chapter! I'm really sorry it didn't get out sooner! Lot of stuff came up! In order to repay your patience, here are some extras! These extras are story ideas I have that may be turned into fics if you guys like them! Please tell me which ones you like in a review or e-mail me! I would really like to know! Plus, for all you LAZY people out there, I've come up with a system that doesn't take much energy or time! Basically, if you want to say which three ideas you like that I'm going to write about soon are your favorites, put a G in the review. This indicates that the idea is a good one. B stands for bad. The order to put these letters is from the order of ideas. Example is GBG. This means that you liked the first and third idea, but you thought the second idea sucked. There! That doesn't take much energy now does that? I hope to get more reviews this way! For all you people that AREN'T LAZY, please give me a full out review on everything please! Thanks! I really appreciate it! Here are the extras!!!  
  
!@%!$@!%  
  
Preview of Anime and Manga Guy Hookup:  
  
"You called me, mother?" Geena asked. The small 15-year-old girl came through the door with her brown hair tied in a blue ribbon. Her jean skirt and blue tank revealed that she was probably your average girl at heart. Her feet were covered in black flip-flops, and her face couldn't help but portray blue eyes to match her shirt.  
  
"Aw Geena darling! The time has come!" her old mother proclaimed. The old lady was of the age of 60 with gray hair tied in a bun. She wore a long green dress that covered her feet and dragged on the ground. Her eyes sparkled the bluish color of her daughter's, yet her voice was a harsh, high-pitched tone that was extremely unattractive.  
  
"What do you mean, mother?" Geena questioned.  
  
"It's time you inherited the family fortune! You will be the proud owner of this whole mansion and billions of dollars!" the mother announced to her only child.  
  
"Wow mother! That sounds wonderful!" Geena couldn't believe she was finally going to inherit all the family treasures and fortune.  
  
"However..." her mother started.  
  
"However what?" her daughter stared up at her mother, indicating for the elderly woman to continue.  
  
"You will have to marry a man before you can even touch your family inheritance!" the woman said.  
  
"Marry? But I don't want to marry anyone!" Geena complained. She began to stomp her foot to emphasis her point.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry my dear! I've assembled a whole set of men for you picking! Once you decide on one, you'll definitely want to get married right away! Now." the mother suddenly snapped her fingers, and her dress changed into a black and white referee's outfit. She grabbed a microphone from her desk drawer, and stood up proudly.  
  
"Show us the men!" she commanded. Snapping her fingers a second time, the walls suddenly vanished, and there appeared in the place of the walls glass spaced pods each containing an anime guy.  
  
"Let me introduce to you, Geena, the men you get to choose from!" her mother shouted into the microphone. She waved her hand to her left.  
  
"In this corner.. I've brought you Kusanagi from Blue Seed!" she announced. She snapped her fingers once again, and fake clapping from an invisible audience suddenly filled the ears of everyone.  
  
"What the hell? How did I end up here?" Kusanagi complained. His "organic blades" sprang out of his arms, and he attempted to slash the glass down, but the barrier stills stood without scratch.  
  
"I'm sorry Kusanagi. This is permanent strong glass that can not be broken by those blades!" the old woman declared on her microphone. She then turned to the man next to the plant demon.  
  
"Here we have Kenshin from Ruroni Kenshin!"  
  
"Oro? How did I end up here?" Kenshin questioned, becoming immensely confused.  
  
"Next comes Koryu from Wish"  
  
"Ok. How does some damn grandma capture the nephew of Satan? Does this make sense to anyone?" the demon questioned.  
  
"To his left is Zechs from Gundam Wing.."  
  
"Get me out of here!" the blonde haired man demanded. He banged the glass, but no success came.  
  
"You'll get out if your chosen by my daughter! Now, coming up is Future Trunks from Dragonball Z."  
  
"Um.how did I end up here? All I remember is."  
  
"That's nice Future Trunks.next is Tamahome from Fushigi Yugi!"  
  
"I'm here, now where is the money?"  
  
"Money? That money is for me!" Gene Starwind from Tamahome's left stated. The two began to form lightning spears between their eyes.  
  
"This is Gene Starwind for you, Geena! Then there is Zechs from Gundam Wing!" the older lady pointed out to the long blonde haired man.  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" Zechs sighed at the embarrassment of the situation.  
  
"And stay tuned as I introduce the other men that you can choose from, Geena!"  
  
"Mother! Who the hell are you talking to?"  
  
"Why, the readers of course, sweetie!"  
  
"What readers? You're freaking me out, Mother!"  
  
Author: Hi! Just some weird idea I came up with! Almost like the Bachelorette in a sense, but more zany! LoL! Anyway, please tell me if you think this idea sounds cool, or is just nonsense!  
  
Now, onward with the second idea!  
  
#@$@#%@#%@  
  
The Light and the Darkness of the Dragonballs:  
  
(Basically, this fic explains how all the DBZ characters meet from the Night and the Light fic. This deals with Goku's life and stuff. Hope you enjoy it!)  
  
"Goku! You better be there, ready to fight!" Piccolo's words rang through the demi-saiyan's head. He flew down to the mountain, and landed properly on his boot covered feet. He stood around 6 feet at the time. He never really knew what age he really was, but knew he was over twenty in human years due to the fact that his heart stopped supporting him years ago. He no longer needed the organ with the vampire blood that coursed through his veins. They supplied energy and sustained the life that was necessary for him. Although some may consider him already dead, there he stood on the mountain in the flesh. People said that his spirit died when his heart stopped pounding, but Goku considered himself alive. After all, he still existed in that present world. Unless he was sent into the "Other World", he didn't even consider the idea that he has "passed on".  
  
Yet, Piccolo's words always warned the young fighter that his Namek rival demanded a fair fight. The Namek has come to Goku one day, and just said he wanted a match to determine who was the stronger. Although Goku knew he had beaten the green colored figure a few times before, the rival assured the demi-saiyan that he had completed some training that the demi-vampire may found entertaining. The two agreed to battle it out in three months. Piccolo knew his training was complete, but gave Goku the extra months to allow the rival to train for the match. The Namek obviously showed great confidence in his newly acquired skills. However, he didn't want to fight an opponent that was much weaker than himself.  
  
Taking this warning seriously, Goku had been training day and almost all night for the fight. He would start out his morning with a good meal of fish from the river. After eating his portion, he would rest a little, and then would start training. When the afternoon sun began to roll in, he would stop, and usually have a lunch of apples. Then he would continue with his training until the night when he would have a dinner of whatever he could find that was edible. Some nights, he would hunger the blood of a nearby person. However, his hunger had grown with the absence of his heart. Although there were times when his victims would survive, there were times when he regretted killing another person. The ironic fact about Goku was that even though he was well acknowledged of his darker heritage, he had grown to love life as a kid. That feeling of running with the deer and swimming with the dolphins never left him. He found the idea sad that he was killing another living being to survive, and sometimes wished that he were never born with this unlikely nature. Still, there was no one to blame than himself. He never met his parents. Both died mysteriously, never leaving Goku with a clue about his heritage. He and his older brother, Raditz, knew nothing of their heritage until they both met Bulma. She examined the two, and informed them of their heritage. Years past, and Goku now stood, ashamed of himself.  
  
"I should get back to training! Can't let those memories bog me down! Piccolo promised me a real fight!" Goku threw a few more punches into the night air. He would probably be training for another hour, and then finally hit the sack.  
  
He threw some kicks into the air, when suddenly, he heard a scream. "Help!!!" a feminine voice echoed through the night breezes.  
  
"Huh?" Goku stopped his training, and concentrated on the sound. He heard the scream once again, and this time, he pinpointed the location of the screamer. He flew straight ahead, staring down at the ground below him. Sure enough, he found a woman being attacked by three men.  
  
"Get away from me!" she demanded, flying a punch at one. However, her victim dodged easily, and the other two men pinned her arms down.  
  
"Oh come on, Miss! Don't tell me you want to hurt me! That would not be a wise choice there!" the man in front of her smiled. He energetically moved waved around his fingers.  
  
"I promise you, and I'll make this as." the man started, only to fall to the ground. As soon as the dirt and the man made contact, the other two men joined their leader. All three were unconscious in seconds.  
  
"How dare you try to hurt her!" Goku said, as he laid a final punch on one of the men. Once he knew that they wouldn't be moving for awhile, he paused as he stared at the woman. She was pretty small compared to him. She only appeared to be a height of 5 foot with maybe a few inches. Her dark hair fluttered in the night wind, almost enveloping her "chibi" body. Her black eyes displayed relief, while she slowly arose from the ground with more confidence.  
  
"Thank you!" she ran up to Goku. She wrapped her arms around the fighter. Goku grew confused by the action. However, the action of appreciation didn't last long as the woman released the demi-saiyan.  
  
"Well.then again.. you didn't have to rescue me! I could have handled it now that I think about it!" the woman's attitude completely changed from one of gratitude to that of offense.  
  
"Um.. ok. If you didn't want to be rescued, then why didn't you just tell me?" Goku asked. This woman was confusing him even more.  
  
"Well..you looked like you were having fun, that's all!" the woman answered as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh.well.I wasn't really having fun you know." Goku informed the lady.  
  
"Oh.well.you should have told me then to beat those guys up myself!"  
  
"What? But you didn't look like you could handle them."  
  
"No no! I was just pretending!" the woman lied.  
  
"Listen..um.what is your name anyway?" Goku couldn't help but ask..  
  
"Chichi. That's my name!" the woman answered..  
  
Author: Any good? Stunk real badly? Please tell me! Finally, the third idea!  
  
!@#@!%$@%!!%@  
  
Anime Jewel  
  
"Susan! Can you please help me with this homework?" a blonde haired girl named Lydia asked me.  
  
"Of course!" I smiled. I walked over to my friend, with black ponytail shaking right and left. The name's Susan Sasaki. I guess you can say I'm not your average high school girl. I'm a straight A student who loves to help people. Even though people may see me as a "nerdy" type, I'm a huge fan of anime! I just love it! I also love to read manga in my spare time as well. Even though some people find it odd that a "smarty" like myself would read comics, I like the style of the drawing and story lines.  
  
Although my life might sound like a dream to others, it was turned upside down when I was walking home one day from school. As usual, I was passing by a few stores. Besides being an anime fan and a straight A student, I was always a dreamer. I would imagine myself as a lawyer, or maybe a writer. The fantasy always changed everyday. However, this day wasn't going to be a normal day at all! Anyway, as I was walking along with my backpack and Geography book, I saw this guy running toward me. He looked like he needed to shave real badly, and his clothes were somewhat dirty. As I stepped out of his way, he followed me, and pushing something into my free left hand.  
  
"Take it! I don't want it anymore!" he commanded and ran off. The last thing I heard from him were screams of "Forgive me! Get out of my head."  
  
I assumed he had mental problems if he was screaming for something to get out of his head. However, I soon stared down at the item he gave me. It turned out to be a purple jewel attached to a gold necklace. On the top of the jewel were carved the words "Joe Stelmen". I wondered if that was the guy's name, however, my mind worried about one though. 'Why would he give this to me?' I started thinking that the jewel could have some disease on it, and immediately dropped the necklace.  
  
Even thought the necklace was pretty, it was quite suspicious that someone would just give away such an item unless something was wrong with it. Then again, the guy did sound a little "crazy in the head". I slowly picked up the necklace, and decided to keep it. After all, it was a nice necklace. It would be going to waste if I didn't take it home at least, right?  
  
That's what I thought at the time, but little did I know what trouble this jewelry would cause. The next day, I decided to go to school and wear the necklace. As I put it on myself, I noticed something strange about it. Instead of the words "Joe Stelmen", the words were replaced with "Susan Sasaki". I began to freak out and took off the necklace. How could my name suddenly appear on the necklace? I didn't do anything to it! This was really scaring me! I didn't have much time though when suddenly, I heard the bell rang. Although I knew that it was only the bell to start passing period, I couldn't help but shake a little.  
  
All day, I kept the necklace in my backpack. However, I couldn't help but take a glance or two at it. Sometimes I wondered if the jewel was even real. Sometimes I wondered if this was some psycho dream. Other times I wondered if I was just hallucinating.  
  
Finally, I arrived at lunch with my friends. All of us were huge anime fans. Rachael smiled an odd grin as she ate her sandwich. She was one of the "odd balls" of our group. I know that it is considered that there is no such thing as a universal meaning for the word "odd", but let's say that Rachael isn't the brightest. Like many fans, she was a fan of gory, action type anime. She despised some of my favorite mangas such as Marmalade Boy or Mars. Then there was Rachael's rival of the group, Micelle. Both were best friends, of course, but they didn't always get along. Micelle was usually the shy, quiet type of our group. She hardly talked, unless she was with us. If another person just stopped by into our group, she would immediately stop talking. She also had a weird fear of guys. I don't know why, but when I tried to bring one of my "guyish" friends into the group, she suddenly went soft, and just slowly backed away from him. Anyway, the two usually disagreed on different subjects, and would get into a little play fight. It would always end in less than five minutes though. Then there was the shortest member of our group, Samantha. She was a little spastic and could entertain anyone. She was always smiling unless feeling sad obviously. She loved any manga or anime except for ones that took awhile for the story line like DBZ. She hated the fact that the series took too long to expand a plot. Then there is the tallest member of our group, Wendy. She was the somewhat religious, yet funny type of our group. She was the newest member of our group. She didn't know much about anime at all at first, but we eventually "converted" her to it. Then there is the "girly girl" of our group. She loved romantic comedies of anime and manga. Her favorites were Ranma and Fushigi Yugi. She also enjoyed His or Her Circumstances. Then, there is me. I love almost any anime except ones that are extremely gory to the point where it is nothing but blood and gore. I can easily handle ones like unedited DBZ or any other series of that sort, but I never really enjoyed X like Rachael. I served as the studious Japanese anime fan of the group. Some people wondered why I hung out with these people when I could easily hang out with more people that were on my "academic level". In other words, I could easily hang out with the "geeks" or "nerds" because technically I was one, but I didn't consider myself to be 100 percent "geek" or "nerd" due to the fact that those guys did not enjoy anime. Sure, I had classes with them, but I didn't always get along with them.  
  
Anyway, it was on this day at lunch that changed everything! As usual, Rachael and Micelle started fighting over who was a better anime character, Yue or Goten. As usual, the rest of us stayed out of their "petty fights", but I didn't seem to pay attention to anyone at this time.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Suzy!" Samantha called. I immediately awakened from my previous mind state. I had been thinking about this necklace I had.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Just spacing out!" I smiled.  
  
"I can tell! What were you spacing out about?" she asked me, and took a bite out of her chocolate cookie. She always had a huge sweet tooth.  
  
"Well.. there is this necklace some bum on the street gave me yesterday."  
  
"What? A bum gives you a necklace? That's cool!" Samantha interrupted me. "Let me see it!"  
  
"Well.ok." I took out the necklace, and handed it to my curious little friend. As she held it, she couldn't help but stare at my name on it.  
  
"Are you sure that some bum gave it to you? It has your name on it!" Samantha noted.  
  
"Yeah.he did, but for some reason, my name appeared on it! It's creepy!" I explained.  
  
Samantha examined the necklace more closely, when suddenly, a bright purple light ignited from it, and my vision was lost............  
  
@#%@#%@  
  
"Hey! Wake up Susan!" I heard Rachael's voice ring through my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, even though my head ached real badly! I mean, I've had headaches, but this one was the biggest headache I had ever experienced! I groaned a little, but I became a little shocked when I realized that I was lying on dry dirt!  
  
I immediately stood up to see an old anime type town. There were anime people walking around with kimonos on. The shops displayed Japanese writing, which ironically held English subtitles above them. I read one that said "Abeko". The name suddenly hit me, that this was the town Ruroni Kenshin took place in!  
  
"Cool!" I heard my friends' awe. I turned to see girls in the same outfits that my friends wore. However, they didn't look like my friends at all! They were anime girls that could have resembled my friends. This was freaking me out even more!  
  
Then, I stared down at my own hands, and found them colorfully tanned with lines drawn to represent the shape of my hands. I stared at my right arm to find that the scar I had from the time I fell off my bike had disappeared. Instead, my arms were free from all bruises and cuts my original arms had.  
  
"Guys! What the heck is going on?" I demanded. Although it sounded cheesy, I never cussed. I never found cussing would amount to anything.  
  
"Susan! Don't you see? We've been turned into anime people!" Wendy screamed in joy. Micelle began to panic at how we all must be dreaming. However, I needed to know if this was really true!  
  
"Come on! There's the river! Let's see if we really are anime characters!" I said and lead the way there. It was only within seeing range. The others followed, eagerly. The people around us started staring at us. I even heard someone whisper, "Look at those clothes! They look like strange Westerner clothes!" I tried ignoring all the stares and some even glared at us.  
  
When we finally arrived at the river, I bent down, and became extremely shocked. My reflection displayed an anime girl's face. She had huge brown eyes and black bangs were parted to form a heart shape space in the middle of her forehead like most anime girls. Her air was all in one place in a ponytail. Her face was pure of any acne, and her skin was tanned as well. However, the appearance of the face did not surprise me the most. The shock came to me when I realized that the face I was staring at was my own!!!!  
  
!#@$!@$!@$!$!@%  
  
Author: How was it? Please tell me! These are three random ideas that I have for fics! I want to know what all of you think! Anyway, here is the preview for the next chapter of the Night and the Light:  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Gohan goes to Videl's mansion, but tries his best to avoid Hercule. Although he knows that Mr. Satan will probably not remember him, the sight of him disgusts Gohan. Will he succeed in avoiding him? After that, the couple decide to go alarm clock shopping. Their "happy shopping spree" is interrupted by another bank robbery, but how can Gohan transform with Videl constantly by his side? Plus, Videl schedules her next appointment for tutoring. However, what happens when "Uncle Raditz" decides to pay an unexpected visit? Gohan tries to cancel the appointment, but what happens when Videl doesn't receive the message? Find out in the three - plot - jammed - packed Chapter 9!! 


	9. NOTE FOR ALL REVIEWERS!

Hi! Darn it!! Why the heck did I say that all of you should review when you can't review twice? Stupid me!!!! *Slaps herself* Please e-mail me your comments and please do not review because if you do review for this little note, then you won't be able to review for Chapter 9! So, please e- mail me comments at either caseyogata@hotmail.com or animesister@yahoo.com Either one is fine. I'll try to write up Chapter 9 as soon as I can! Thank you! It may seem like I'm not getting reviews, but all I hope is that you are reading this fic. 


End file.
